Genie In The Bottle
by Theresa471
Summary: This story involves Castle and Kate are granted three special wishes at a resort in Hawaii for there second honeymoon, at a place called Genie In The Bottle, Both are granted there wishes, when given each a Genie bottle to open before entering into there rooms, they are told to make there first wish.
1. Chapter 1

Genie In The Bottle

This story deals with Richard Castle having been given three wishes to used in the space of a week. He is told to make his wishes count for the most part at a special resort in Hawaii.

Kate was telling her husband to please go back to sleep after watching several old episodes of "I dream of Jeannie". She could not believe he watching these episodes after so long on network cable.

She was never into the series, she was more into the police, detective and action shows like The A Team.

He was able to finally fall asleep, the man had to be up early in the morning for a meeting with Gina in regard to his new books "Killer Heat" and the "Devil's Advocate". He would also be going on a short book to promote all of his other publications.

It would basically keep him out of her hair working at the 12th precinct, now that they were now officially back together again, and working to solve the Loksat mystery.

When Castle left the loft earlier, he had every intention to be back early after the meeting was over with his ex wife. But as it turned out, it last almost three hours going over every aspect of his book tours, money issues, and when he was going to be finished with the last few chapters of "Killer Heat".

When he was listening to Gina and the rest of her people talk going over details with other writers, he went over to look at a magazine called "Genie's World", he could not believe it, it was a actual place in Hawaii of all things, it was a resort for where the clients are granted three wishes with rubbing a special Genie's lamp right before entering into their rooms.

When he saw the price of the rooms, his eyes lit up, it would be a great place for him and Kate to have a second honeymoon, after spending the first one on the dude ranch. He would have to convince his wife on taking time away from the Precinct, even if she has enough time in to take the vacation, and have Captain Anderson and the others to take over.

It would work out really well, since the book tour would not be starting up for three weeks, he would call the number inside the magazine and make a reservation no matter what.

Finally after three hours the meeting was over, along with his bank account built up again with his royalties from all of the book sales, ads and so much more, including the web sites, totally over $30 million dollars during the past nine months. He was very surprised, but since Gina started all of the advertising on the Internet, sales has been extremely high, and for the Black Pawn publishing, not only for Castle, plus eight other authors, magazine publications and tv programs.

Castle walks outside of Gina's office, while everyone walked past him coming out of the office, including Gina having a grin on her face, when she always deals with her ex husband, he's been looking really well the past months, and ever since he's been wearing his new glasses, has added more character to him.

Any rate he sits down in the waiting area, to pulling out his cell phone to call the number in the magazine, and right away someone answered his call. "Hello, this is Genie's World, how can I help you, my name is Carol?" She replied with a gentle voice.

"Yes, my name is Richard Castle, I would like to make reservations to Genie's World resort in Hawaii for two people if possible." He says in a very excitable voice.

"Mr. Castle, I would be honored to process the reservations right away, you will be able to have a week to enjoy yourself at our resort, along with being granted three wishes, once your Genie appears to you from the bottle, once it's opened before entering into your rooms, how would you like to pay for the rooms?" She says very politely.

"Credit card please." He takes out his credit card from his wallet to give the information to her over the phone, after a few moments having given the information to Carol, they were all set.

"Mr. Castle, when will you be arriving, we can actually send you a plane to come pick you up, just let us know which airport, and we will be sure to come and pick up yourself and guest at no charge."

"I will be sure to let you know my itinerary very soon, do I call this same number or another?" He inquired with Carol.

"The very same number, it's 24/7, so someone would be on duty at all times." She says very quickly.

"Thank you Carol, I will be sure to call." He ends the call to look up Kate's cell, she would be at the loft right now.

/

Kate Beckett was just getting ready to leave for the precinct deciding to go in later, when her cell started started to chirp in her coat pocket. She takes it out of her pocket to answer it to be her husband Richard Castle.

"Hey!, what's happening Rick, how was the meeting with Gina?" She asked quickly knowing that she has to leave.

"Boring as ever Kate, listen I need to talk with you in person about something exciting I found, and I need to discuss it with you, either at the loft or work." He replied directly to her on the phone.

"You will need to meet Rick at the precinct, I was just walking out the door when you called me."

"All right Kate, I will meet you at your office to discuss it with you, I will be there, probably before you arrive, see ya soon." He said before ending the call button.

Jesus Rick! what is up your sleeve this time around, she said to herself, before walking out the door, making sure it was lock before heading on down the elevator to walk outside, to the parking garage to get to her vehicle, and head on over to work.

When she did finally arrived along with finding a parking space in the back for her spot having to be the Captain, she was able to walk inside over to her office, to find her husband sitting next to the boys chatting away about something funny for the most part.

Both Kevin Ryan and Esposito were laughing having not to believed Castle with his story about the Genie and the resort in Hawaii, even though he had shown them the magazine on the article and contact number.

Castle saw his wife walk over to her office, waving for him to come on over and inside, with everyone knowing they were back together again after months of being separated.

"Go on inside Rick, I will be right with you in a moment." She walked over to the boys to find out what the two are working on at the moment, they were able to hand in their reports for her to be going over in the office, when she gets the chance.

Once settled inside, he was ready for anything that his wife hits him, with why she wouldn't be able to come with him to Hawaii for a second honeymoon of sorts.

After a few moments with Richard Castle explaining to her about the Genie in a bottle resort, and wanting to bring her there, for their second honeymoon. And showing her the magazine, reservations for two and contact number.

She was looking at him with great curiosity for when it comes to her husband and his crazy antics, but this time it was for real.

After a brief moment, he asked her. "What do you think of the idea Kate?" While fidgeting in his seat in front of her desk.

"Lets do it Rick!, when can we leave?" She asked surprisingly to her husband.

"Don't you need to call someone about taking the time off, like with inspector Victoria Gates?" He said to her with a look on her face that can kill.

"I will inform Captain Anderson, he will be in shortly, along with Anderson and Lt. Alverez, I will have him take over for now, as for Gates, I will leave a message that I am taking emergency leave for a week without pay, knowing that my loving husband will surely help me out in that aspect." She gets up to walk behind the desk to hug her husband very hard, to have him catch his breath.

"Excellent Kate, I will go home to let Alexis with what is going on, she wont even noticed that we are gone, since she is so involved with work and Sergeant Anderson, with there wedding coming up soon in three weeks, I will be sure to pack, let Gina, Mother and a few others know, just where we will be for the week coming up."

/

After clearing everything up with work, Gates and Captain Anderson, she was finally getting home really excited. First things first, she needed to pack, secondly hoping that her husband Richard Castle had made dinner, she was starving, along with her stomach having to be bothering her for some reason, it has happen a few times the past two weeks, thinking that it might be something she ate, too much coffee or just her nerves.

When she did get home, Castle had packed for her, knowing what she likes to wear, underwear, bras, perfume, toothpaste, socks, shampoo, soap, shoes and her "kinky" box to bring with them for the bedroom.

"My god!, Rick, I am impressed." She kisses him tenderly.

"The car service will be here in two hours, I have already called the number of the of the Genie In The Bottle resort, a airplane will be dispatch to pick us up in three hours to take us directly to Hawaii, an one of the smaller islands with the resort., We will be arriving really late, I suggest we get some sleep, before the car service picks us up."

"Are you serious Rick!, I am really excited about all this, remember the dude ranch and the fun we had after the sheriff was arrested?"

He remembered all right, but to start now, he would never be able to stop in the first place, he had to put his wife down lightly to save the action for the resort, even if she was going to be disappointed right now.

She had told him, that she understood his motives for now, it was getting to resort that was priority, she went to the bedroom to lay down, while he went to his office to write for awhile, until it was time.

/

Hours Later after having the door man Danson, to help them with their suit cases and other items into the car to head for the JFK airport, heliport area, for where a private plane would be waiting for them.

It took about forty minutes to arrive at the terminal, with very little traffic, with the help of the airport employees, they were driven over to the heliport section, there was a private jet waiting, with the name Genie on the side of the body of the plane.

Two flight attendants greeted them both, when entering the inside was just beautiful decorated with magic lamps throughout the entire insides, they were taken to the middle of the plane, it had two beds for them to sleep, on the way over, to take awhile to get there, along with the usual seats, trays of foods and drinks in a special holder from having to be spilled, during the take off.

Once settled in, the pilot told them over the speaker to make sure their seat belts were fasten. Five minutes later they were off and flying.

/

The flight would take Ten hours, plus some minutes depending on the weather, it would give a chance for Castle and Beckett to eat first first before sleeping, he had to admit, he was exhausted, as compared to Kate Beckett, but she had no choice in the matter.

It was some time during the night, when the flight attendants had gone to check up on the two sleeping in there beds, afterwards they had given a report to the pilot(Owner) of the Genie In the Bottle Resort. He chuckled to himself, while his co pilot looked on with curiosity.

"What's so funny boss?" He inquired with the question.

"Richard Castle is going to have the best time of his life, along with his wife Kate, once he makes his wishes, he's going to be really surprised when this week is over with." He replied curtly.

"Good for Mr. Castle, he deserves all of the happiness he can get, before his time comes to die in the future."

"We all die Ted!, sooner for some then others, but for Castle, he will live a long time, to see his son and other children grow up to be famous themselves, and I hope his last two wishes will be worth his while, as compared to the first one, that has already been granted, without him even knowing."

"Anyway, we will be landing in thirty minutes, please be sure to call for landing clearance, I will have the flight attendants to wake them both up.

/

Having finally arriving, Mr. and Mrs. Castle were driven over to there quarters near a small waterfall spilling over, but before they were aloud inside, the worker gave each of them a Genie bottle to be opened to have their Genies appear. Beckett was the first to open her bottle before her husband Rick. She was excited. When she opened it, a male genie showed up in front of her.

"I am Wayland your Genie, I grant you three wishes, but you need to make one wish now, before your aloud to go inside, please speak softly into my ear to tell me your wish."

She moves closer to him, and his right ear to say."I wish to have a healthy baby, a boy for my husband to love a great deal."

"Very well then, your first wish has been granted, you may go inside and enjoy your week." He disappears to be back later in the week with the next two wishes.

Castle was next. When he opened his, a female Genie showed up.

"My name is Rosa, I grant you three wishes, only one for now, once you make your wish, you will be able to enjoy the rest of your week, please tell me in my ear your first wish."

He moves into closer to her ear to say."I want to be a father again, I wish my wife to make me happy with a baby boy, for which I will name Daniel."

"Very well Richard, your wish has been granted, you may go inside your quarters, I will be back towards the end of the week for your last two of the wishes." She disappears after that to really freak out Castle for the most part.

The both of them were shocked having walked inside. Mostly for Kate Beckett, when she walked to the veranda, she saw the waterfall with the small pool, she wanted to go swimming, she looked at her husband, he agreed!, this was a great start to there second honeymoon.

Having to change into there bathing suits, the water was just lovely, with the full moon shining on down to the pool, along with the water fall to make it just perfect.

Castle was standing at the edge of the pool, when he caught up to his wife finishing up her laps, he grabs her into his embrace to kiss her very hard to take her breath away, It was at this point, she didn't care, she took off her bathing suit to be completely nude in front of her husband.

She told him that he needed to catch her, having went off to do more laps again, however to her surprised, he caught up to her really quick. He whispered into her ear, that he was in the mood to make love to her in the water right now.

Sometime later...

The both of them were totally exhausted from there three sexual romps in the pool, Beckett was sound asleep in his arms in the bedroom, while he laid awaken, thinking about his next two wishes, he wanted to make, until he finally fell asleep.

It was around noon time, when the both of them woke, they were both hungry, and Castle ordered food to be delivered to their rooms.

Castle came out of the bedroom to see that his wife, was sitting on the lounge chair on the veranda, enjoying the view for the most part. He slowly walks over to her, bending down to kiss her very slowly onto her lips. She smiles to him, after breaking off the kiss.

"Breakfast will be here shortly Kate, what would you like to do after breakfast, besides what is on your mind right now with that glow in your eyes for my sexy body?" He says to be funny for the moment.

"Yachting, I always love to go yachting when I was much younger, it's a shame Rick, that you never brought a yacht over the years, with all of your book sales."

"All right then, it's yachting we do today, I will speak with the manager of this resort, and see what he can do for us."

/

It was a beautiful day to yacht on the waters several miles from the Hawaiian main land, Castle and Beckett along with a three man crew, have been out on the waters for almost three hours now, and just about ready to heading back in, Beckett had applied sun tan lotion on her body having to lounging on the desk with Castle with his dark glasses to keep the glare out of his eyes, was enjoying the view, along with his wife in her two piece bathing suit, having to be showing her scars that he loves a great deal to see, along with her breasts having to be almost popping out from the top.

The Captain of the vessel Angel, let them know that it was time to head back to the would take almost an hour to get back, and when they did, Castle asked Kate on whether she was hungry or not.

She was hungry. But she said another thing to get his emotions stirring."Actually Rick, I am very hungry for you." She replied with a huge smile on her face.

Taking the time to get back finally, their vehicle was waiting for them to take them back to their rooms at the resort, it was starting to change with the weather, it had looked like it was going to storm or something.

When they finally arrived at the resort, it started to rain really hard, Castle and Beckett ran into the door of there rooms, he was able to find the key that was inside his shorts before walking inside, Kate pushed her husband against the door to kiss him hard, to catch him off guard.

"Jesus!, Kate, can't you wait to get inside?" He inquired having to be watching for her overall reaction.

"No I can't Rick!, I just need you very badly right now." She says to kiss him again, before having him to open the door, and pull him into the bedroom to play.

She was able to push him down onto the bed, before pouncing on him once again like a tiger looking for it's prey.

This time around Richard Castle didn't disappointed her for when it came to certain moves and positions, for which the both of them liked a great deal.

After a while, the both of them had fallen asleep, along with the rain stopping to be cleared up with the night starting to come upon them.

/

A few days later...

It was early morning for breakfast when Castle and Beckett were being surprised with both of there Genie's appearing to them before having tasted there food.

Castle had jumped up quickly to be surprised, as with his wife. Wayland came over to Castle with telling him that it was time for his second wish. Castle walks up to Wayland to tell him in his ear again, that he wants a big Yacht name Johanna to placed at the marina near his Helicopter service."

"And you shall have it Mr. Castle, your wish has been granted." Before disappearing once again like the last time.

Beckett does the same thing with saying her wish into Rosa's ear."I wish to have my mother alive again."

"Very well Kate, you will have your wish, look for your mother, when you get home from your vacation." Rosa tells her before leaving as well.

"Now that was fun, what would you like to do today Kate, besides the obvious with two days left of our vacation?" He states to his wife looking some what sad at the moment. "What's wrong Kate? He asked strongly with his question.

"I don't think Rick that my second wish, can actually be granted!, well no matter, it's no sense to dwell on it now, with you wanting to take shopping today, lets eat breakfast before it really gets cold."

After spending most of the day shopping, Kate Beckett and her husband was exhausted with all of the walking they had done, once inside their rooms, the packages were dropped into a corner until later.

/

In a unknown location overseas in Paris, France , Jim Beckett was given a message from the Witness Protection Agency that his wife Johanna will be released in a day or so.

After 18 plus years having been placed into the Witness protection, finally has her chance to live without danger, with the death of Senator Bracken and other key members of the Loksat organization.

Jim Beckett has known for many years, and was told to never mention anything at all to his daughter Kate Beckett, it was the reason why, he had spent so much time in Paris with his job position, along with having to spend the time with his wife in the safe house.

Now that everything has been cleared up with the authorities, however,she would still need protection back in the states, with her daughter having to be a police captain for the 12th precinct, along with her son-in-law Richard Castle.

Tomorrow,she will as with her husband Jim Beckett will be taking a flight back to the United States to set up a meeting with Kate and Richard, once they get back from their second honeymoon in Hawaii.

/

After having a late dinner, Castle and Kate decided to sit by the fire place in the living area enjoying each other for the most part, Castle can sense that something was not right with his wife, having to be in a sullen mood the past few hours.

It was at this point when the two Genie's appeared to have them both jump up from the couch to scare them.

In unison..." We are here to finish up with the last wish, Castle, we would like to have your wish." Wayland has Castle come over to him with his wish."I would like to have my father quit the C.I.A. to be with his mother, even though he is still reeling with the death of Rita being killed by Loksat himself."

"Very well Mr. Castle your final wish has been granted, good luck for the future." Before he left for the final time. He knew very well, his father would never quit, let alone to be back with his mother Martha Rogers.

Beckett was next. "I wish for my husband to have his own publishing business, instead of always depending on Black Pawn publishing, and get away from Gina Cowell to badger him all of the time."

"Well done Mrs. Castle, your wish has been granted, look for that to happen soon, good luck with all of your wishes having been granted."

And before she knew it, the genie was gone. Beckett was smiling finally, even though they would be going home tomorrow night, it would be interesting to see how many of the wishes have been granted.

Since they were rudely interrupted, Castle started his business with making love to his wife on the couch, even if dinner was awaiting for them in the dining area the past hour.

Kate was killing him for the most part, he was trying to keep up with her with the different positions, one thing for sure, he's going to need a few days to recover from all of the physical action.

He's going to be happy, when she was done, he's going to sleep for hours after this, even if he will be able to sleep tomorrow on the plane. He loves his wife a great deal, but sometimes, she just over does it at times, for when it comes to sex.

Some time later, late evening, Castle decided to get up to spend the few hours into the pool, while watching the water fall, and a half moon shining down, weather has been great accept for that one night with the heavy rain.

He steps into the pool, completely nude, the water was quite warm for the evening, while his wife was sound asleep in the bedroom. He was thinking, that maybe she should be here by his side with just relaxing, instead of fooling around, It was a lovely night.

After a few minutes, he hears someone calling his name. He looks up to be his wife Kate, naked as a jay bird, walking over to join him in the pool. She had a smile on her face, and a body that can kill any one in the bed.

She comes in to join him for relaxation for a change, standing side by side. "Race you, to the other side of the pool." She says quickly.

"And what do I get if I beat you?" He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of his. She knew exactly what he was going to be getting in the first place.

But this time, he let her win, and she was not pleased at all, however he still gave into her request. He was going to regret for the most part, at least he will die happy. "Just joking!" He says to himself taking his wife into his arms.

Some time later they were both finally asleep to lead into noontime the next day, everything was basically packed for the plane trip and home.

/

Four days later.

Kate Beckett had made an appointment with Doctor Anderson, to have herself checked after getting back from the Islands, along with the fact, while in the waiting room, there was a number on her cell that she didn't know. She had to wait, until she was done with the doctor.

Dr. Anderson came out of his office, to have her go into the examining room to be readied by his nurse.

Once inside, she was told to disrobe to put on the gown with the opening in the front to be checked by the doctor, along with a pregnancy test, for which she gives her a kit, and go into the bathroom to be used. The nurse told her, it would take ten minutes for the results, once she comes out.

When she does, she hands it back to her for Dr. Anderson to look it, but in the meantime, she is told to get up on the table to be hooked up to a ultra sound machine. It would a few moments to have it set up with the device, along with the gel to be placed on the device and Beckett's stomach.

Terri tells Kate to relax, once she checks the area of the problem, it took a few minutes to finally see it, Dr. Anderson needed to take a look, along with the confirmation from the test kit.

A few minutes later, Dr. Anderson walks in to say hello to one of his favorite patients, the last time she was in, when she was shot in the side to have herself place the stitches, until finally coming to see him.

"Well Kate, how was your vacation in Hawaii?" He asked with great curiosity.

"It was wonderful Doc!" She said with a huge smile.

Terri came over to him to show the test kit and the pictures from the ultra sound. After a few moments, he starts to talk.

"I must say Kate, your one lucky lady, your going to be having a baby, I would say at least seven weeks, I suggest you start taking it easy for now on, with your past history, and start listening to your doctor, from here on end.

"Wow!, I would of never thought it would actually happen to me, Rick is going to be thrilled with the news." She replied sincerely.

"I bet he will, actually your been trying for awhile now, with trying to get pregnant, please be sure to set up an appointment with my secretary in front." He suggested to her.

"All right Doc, I will do that right now." Having to get herself dressed once again, she would make the appointment, along with calling the strange number on the phone.

Once the card was given to her, she goes to sit down to call the number.

/

In Paris, France

At the office of Jim Beckett.

Jim Beckett was finishing up the last of his business in his office, with his wife looking on, when the phone rings. He goes to pick it up, the shows to be his daughter Kate Beckett.

"It's Kate calling, are you ready to talk with her to say hello, she is going to be in shock with hearing your voice?" He says with heart felt emotion.

"Let me answer it please." He hands her the phone. "Hello, Kate , is that really you?"

She knew right away that her wish has been granted. "Mom, is that really you, where have you been all of these years?" She asked with tears in her eyes rolling down onto her cheek.

"Witness Protection safe house Kate, hiding from Bracken and the others from over the years, I had great deal of information in regard to Bracken, Vulcan Simmons and Daniel Pierce." She replied.

"OMG!, Loksat."

"Exactly!,Listen Kate, Dad and I will be coming to the States in a few days to talk with the authorities, along with moving into Jim's house, while he's going to be going back and forth with his work for the firm, how are you, I understand that You and Rick were in Hawaii for a second honeymoon?"

"Oh yeah!, It was wonderful, Rick is going to flip that your actually alive after all this time, plus mom, I just found out, I am going to be having baby of all things."

"Wonderful!, we can celebrate, when we arrive into the states." She says very happily.

"I will let you go now, I need to get home to Rick and tell him the news." She gets up from the couch in the waiting room to end the call, along with getting herself together.

/

At the loft...

Richard Castle, could not believe it, one of his readers for Nikki Heat and others, decided to buy him a wonderful, beautiful gift, when he saw the card, it had said compliments of Genie in the bottle Resort.

Near his companies heliport, in the marina, was a yacht with ownership, with the name painted on the side Johanna, to really shock him for the most part. He could not wait to say something to Kate about it.

Along with a text message from his father, that he was coming to town in a few days to speak with him, about something important.

A few moments later, Kate Beckett opens the door to the loft, she had tears in her eyes, when Rick turned to see his wife looking upset, he asked on what was wrong for the most part.

"Rick, I need to speak with you, it's extremely important, and I need you to be very patience with me, to tell you what has been going on." Walking over to him and his embrace to comfort her.

"What is it Hon?" He says with kissing her on her cheek.

"It's two fold first of all, I just found out , I am going to be having a baby, and second my mother is actually alive after all this time, she's been in the witness protection program, to hide from Senator Bracken, Vulcan Simmons and most of all Loksat, my father has known since the very beginning."

"My god, Kate, I am extremely happy with the news, It was one of my wishes of all things, and besides now all of my wishes have come true, I have decided with having to spoken with my accountants to open up my own publishing company, plus I have a surprise for you, I believe one of your wishes was to have your very own yacht, well there is one in the marina with your mother's name on the side."

"Wow!, today has been day of miracles for the both of us, Rick, tell me something, don't you have one more wish that needs to be granted?" She asked with great concern.

"It has already, at least that is what I think, with my father texting me with coming into town in a few days, I just hope it's true, that he might be finally quitting the C.I.A after all of these years."

"We need to celebrate Kate, the baby, your mother, the yacht, and everything else in between."

He goes to the liquor cabinet to bring out his best scotch, even though his wife is not aloud to drink liquor with the pregnancy.

"I will have only one scotch Rick to just celebrate, otherwise, it's my limit for now on."

He pours two scotch shots, he hands one to his wife, while he takes the other."To baby Daniel and life in general!" She looked at him really strange.

"How do you know the baby is going to be a boy, Dr. Anderson couldn't tell with the ultra sound?"

"Believe me Kate, it's going to be a boy, a little birdie told me."

"Cheers!" In unison...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Genie In The Bottle

Kate Beckett was a total nervous wreck waiting for her mother and father to arrive from Paris, after all this time, she could not believe that one of her wishes had come true, along with finding out that she is going to be having a baby for the most part.

While she was waiting, something unexpected happened, her Genie Rosa appeared in front of her, to surprised her a great deal.

Beckett turns around around to see her." My god, Rosa, why are you here?"

"Mrs. Castle, my owner has sent me to see you with a special wish, that is going to be granted for yourself and your husband Richard Castle, you will have one week between the both of you, to figure out the one wish, that you and your husband wishes to be granted." She says graciously.

"Why us, Rosa?" She asked with great curiosity.

"Each couple that was at the resort recently, along with the both of you, will be granted one special wish, so I suggest that you and your husband make it good." She disappears in front of her.

Beckett could not wait to tell her husband, having to get back from his attorney in regard to the new publishing company.

/

JFK airport

With security watching them both, Jim Beckett and Johanna were on there way over to the main Witness Protection agency in New City, before being released and freedom. Johanna Beckett has been very anxious to see her daughter and family after many years into hiding.

When they arrived at the office, all they had to do was to sign release papers after all of these years. While her husband was playing the role of an drunk, until he went cold turkey to quit drinking, and have the others think that he was plainly losing it, having his wife killed in that alley.

Captain Jerald Zimbalist of the Witness Protection was a very happy man to see the couple reunited. He hands Jim Beckett and his wife Johanna to the papers to be signed.

Johanna takes a look at them, before signing the five sheets she has in her hand. She takes the pen from the table to sign her signature. She gets up from her seat to hug her husband, the both of them had tears in there eyes. He goes to give his wife a very passionate kiss on her lips, for which she returned back.

After breaking the kiss off, she said for the fact that she wanted to call her daughter Kate Beckett.

"Sure Sweetie, when we get outside and into the rented vehicle, we need to make sure, she was going to be home or at the precinct.

/

Attorney's office for Richard Castle

"I must say Rick, you are a very lucky man for the most part, your going to becoming a father once again, you have a daughter that is going to be married soon, along with her own child on the way, and now your going to be the owner of your owner publishing company, which is amazing!" He replied to his friend Richard Castle.

"I realize Hank, it's going to take a great deal of money for the start up fees, and I need for you to move monies around to cover all of the costs, if possible." He made the suggestion.

"You won't have any problems in that area, since the sales from all of your novels, ads, and promotions on the Internet web sites has brought you a great deal of income during the past several months." He replies with looking at the computer sales log from Black Pawn Publishing.

"Good, I am glad about that Hank, any rate I plan to be doing much better for when it comes to the new "Killer Heat" and "Devil's Advocate" novels that will be released soon."

He was thinking to himself about wanting to make another wish if possible, but he knew it was a one time deal having to be at the Genie In the Bottle resort. "You know what Hank, when was the last time you took a real vacation?"

"Why, does this has anything to do with your trip to Hawaii and the three wishes you were telling me about with the Genie's?" He says with a great deal of sarcasm in a way.

"Yes, Of course Hank, why you call the number, and set up a time your able to fly to Hawaii with your wife Judith?" He hands him the brochure and business card number for which he takes from Castle's hand. "Maybe all of your wishes might come true, along with your wife."

"I will let you know on what I decide Rick, okak, now get out of here, before I start charging you for being here in the first place." He says with a smile finally on his face.

/

Mrs. Judith Anders having come from the doctors having received bad news from her physician, having been diagnosed with the early stages of breast cancer, she had always taken good care of her self having being examined every year with a mammogram, when she had become fifty years old. And now that she is 65 years old, her life is in danger.

She would have to tell her husband Hank the bad news, since he has always loved his wife a great deal, along with loving her breasts, ever since he had met her 30 years ago, it was a year later, he decided to asked her to marry him, along with going to Hawaii for their honeymoon for three weeks.

She was upset, and she needed to relax a little before calling her husband.

But as it turned out, Hank called her, saying that he was done for today, and would be home within the hour, asking on whether or not she was hungry, he would be able to pick up Chinese along the way.

"Sure, Baby, I would love Chinese food when you bring it here, I will be sitting out in the back porch, when you arrive."

"All right Sweetie, Chinese it is tonight, I will have a great deal to tell you about my crazy day." He says in a gentle voice on the phone.

"Me to Hank, see you in a little while." He ends the call, having the feeling that something sound right with his wife's voice, and the way she was talking. Then he remembered, OMG!, she had a doctor's appointment today to have herself checked from head to toe, including a mammogram.

Sometime later when he arrived from picking up the Chinese food, he found her in the back crying.

He was hoping that it really wasn't bad news, he will find out soon, once she starts to talk.

/

When Richard Castle arrived home, Kate Beckett ran up to him into a big hug, to almost knocked his breath out from under neath of him.

"What's all the excitement Kate?" While pulling her back from seeing her face filled with extreme emotion.

"Your not going to believe this, my mother is actually alive Rick, all of this years, she's been in the Witness Protection Program in Paris, France, and my knew all this time, and never once, my dad said one word to me, and get this, it was once of my wishes that I asked for to have my mother alive again, she called me earlier, to let me know, she was here in New York, they will be here shortly to see us." She hugs him again before he says a word.

"My god Kate, that is wonderful news, and here we thought she was killed in that alley all this time." While making the statement.

"It was a decoy to have Vulcan Simmons, Bracken and Loksat think that she was dead, until she was able to talk with the authorities, before going into hiding, and stay in Paris until now." She replies filled with emotion.

Just before Castle was going to say something else, someone knocks on the door. Kate tells her husband that she will get it.

Kate Beckett had butterflies in her stomach at the moment, and it was not morning sickness.

She goes to open the door, when she sees her father and mother inside the hallway, she started to cry really hard, Castle comes over to hold onto to her with the beautiful sight.

Johanna comes into hug her daughter for the first in 18 plus years, between all four of them, there was not a dry eye in the Loft. Castle tells everyone to come in for god sake, along with going over to the liquor cabinet to take out the best scotch, whiskey and ginger ale for Jim and Kate, since Jim Beckett has not had a drink accept for one glass of champagne at there wedding in the Hampton's last year.

Jim Beckett will surprise everyone with asking for a shot of whiskey, just for this one time only, even Johanna was shocked, after she was told, he had stopped drinking. Castle pours the shots in each of the three glasses.

He hands them out, leaving Kate with her ginger ale. "This beats everything Rick, along with the Genie In The Bottle resort for our second honeymoon." She says as a joke to her parents finally intact.

"Kate, what's this about the Genie In The Bottle resort?" Johanna asked her daughter with a serious tone.

"It looks like Kate, your going to have to explain to them what is it, and just maybe they could use a second honeymoon, along with having their wishes granted."

/

When Judith explained to her husband about the breast Cancer, he knew that things would be fine with god's help and a little bit of a help from a Genie.

When Hank explained to her about the resort in Hawaii, she could not believe it, in what she was was thinking, but she would hear him out, never the less.

After a few minutes later, showing her the information, telephone and the grace of God, Richard Castle would help them out with the funds to send them to the resort for the week at Genie In The Bottle.

"Do you really think it will help Hank to have my cancer into remission?" She stated very calmly.

"Yes, It will help along with the wishes that are granted Judith, so what do you say for a week's vacation in Hawaii?" He looks on for her total over all reaction to the trip.

"Fine!, When do we leave?" She inquired with the question.

"I will call the number right now, it's 24/7.", he takes out the card that Castle had given to him. He takes his phone cell from his coat pocket. He dials the number. "Hello, my name is Hank Barrows, I am an attorney, a friend of mind, recommended your resort name Genie in the bottle in Hawaii, I would like to make reservations right now for myself and my wife Judith for the week."

"Very well Mr. Barrows, when do you wish to come, we can have a private plane ready for you in a few hours at JFK heliport, how do you wish to pay for the trip and the resort?" The female voice says on the phone.

"I will pay half with my credit card, and the other half with Richard Castle's card as well, since you have his on record, I will give you mind, right now over the phone, please give me a moment to take it out of my wallet."

"Sure , take your time Mr. Barrows." It was at this point, Judith went into the bedroom to pack for the both of them right away, she was excited, even though she had no idea, these wishes were really going to work.

/

It was sometime later after Jim and Johanna Beckett had left to go home.

Beckett was finally telling her husband in bed, about the Genie that had appeared to her today with the very special wish for them combined.

"Why do you think the Genie came to us again Kate, and this time only one together, and for us to make it good?" He says out of great concern.

"I have no idea Rick." She moves over closer next to her husband in bed. "I wonder what my mother will think about the idea for a vacation in Hawaii?"

"Don't know Kate, but she seem to like the idea, maybe she will convince your father to go, since he's been working really hard of late at the firm, and traveling to visit your mother at the safe house in Paris.

/

Jim Beckett was very surprised that his wife Johanna wanted actually to go to this Genie In The Bottle resort, to have a week of relaxation, after years of hiding from those wanting to kill her.

"I really want to go Jim, we need to spend it together, and start living once again, plus to learn to know you and your body once again.

He blushed, even though they have been together once a year for the past 18 years. "All right then, we go, I have that number Rick gave me at the Loft, why don't you start packing quickly, because, I have a feeling, we will be getting a flight quickly by the company, once I pay for the flight and resort."

He goes to take his cell phone off the table in the dining area of his apartment, he looks at the number on the card to put into the numbers before pushing send.

It would take a moment before the operator answers for the resort. This is Jen for the resort Genie In The Bottle, how can I help you?"

After explaining everything to Jen, and who he was, along with his wife, Jen told them, that a flight would be arriving in three hours to pick them up and one other couple to take them to Hawaii.

He was able to pay with his business account card, there wasn't an issue at all with Jen and the company.

"Thank you Mr. Beckett, we will look forward to seeing both yourself and your wife Johanna." She ends the call, there was a text message coming in on his phone.

It states... _Car service will arrive in two hours, please be outside your apartment to be taken over to the heliport for your flight to Hawaii. Thank You..._

 _"Wow!, that was quick...He turned around to see that his wife had left the living room to head for the bedroom to pack._

 _Chapter three next..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Genie In The Bottle

It was sometime later for both couples ready to be picked up by the Genie In The Bottle car service. Jim and Johanna Beckett were waiting outside in the front of the apartment building, with a great deal of lighting from the lamp posts.

Their suitcases and other items were on the sidewalk, while they heard a black SUV pull up with the name of the company on the side of the door.

When the driver pulled up, he opened the window, asking for their names to confirm with his records, that he was actually picking up Jim and Johanna Beckett.

"Yes, sir it's us, where do we place our bags?" He asked out of curiosity.

A tall white Caucasian male, got out of the front driver's seat to open up the back trunk of the SUV, to place the items inside.

"I need to make room, I have another couple, I need to be picking up soon, before we head for the heliport." He says very proper to the both of them.

"Thank you for having to be very kind, I will be sure to include a tip for you, when we arrive at the heliport."

"You don't have to do that Mr. Beckett, your payment for the flight and the resort has been included with your bill, everyone please get inside in the back part of the vehicle."

Sometime later having arrived at the heliport and meeting up with the second couple, it had turned they had something in common...Richard Castle.

Once everything was on board the private plane, the owner Samuels was able to announce for everyone to get comfortable, since the flight will take ten hours to arrive at the resort.

Jim Beckett and Johanna were able to relax, while Hank and Judith decided to sleep in the beds, having to be exhausted, the both of them were able to fall asleep without a problem.

/

In the cockpit

Samuels was talking to his copilot Jake. "These two couples have a great deal to be gain with their wishes, including Judith with the breast cancer, it's going to be an interesting week never the less."

"Do you really believe that her breast cancer will go into remission?" Jake asked with sincere emotion, while watching the gauges.

"Yes, Jake, I do really truly believe, like always, it's why I started this business and the resort to make magic happen in the first place." He says with great pride in his voice.

/

Through out the entire flight, both couples were able to get to know each other better for the most part.

Everyone was having a great time, after having some sleep, the co pilot had announced they would be arriving at the resort in one hour, to have everyone extremely happy.

Johanna started to talk with her husband about her daughter Kate. "Jim, can I ask you a question about our daughter, is she happy, really happy to be married to Rick?" She asked with a soft tone of voice.

"For the most part Johanna, she has the obsession over the years, for when it came to your getting murdered in that alley, for 18 years she has been trying to find the answer, until she did with the death of Bracken and Loksat, however she is still not convinced that it's over, and Rick keeps trying to tell her that in the first place."

"And what about Rick and his issues with his two months missing time? While touching his face very gentle.

"He's been dealing with it, even though not all of his memories have come back at this point, he has a therapist in the name of Dr. Burke, has been working with him on the issue at hand."

Well any way we are here on this private plane to have fun for the week, and I hope for the best for when it comes to the wishes, I am set with what I would like to say with mind, what about yourself Jim?" She can see that he was having a hard time with his, since he already has his wife back, along with his daughter going to be having a baby, and a marriage that is finally starting to work the right way.

/

Finally they arrived, the weather was just beautiful having gotten off the plane, along with the transportation of two jeeps to take them over to their rooms at the far end of the resort, they would be having the Rain bow rooms with a special water falls, spas, pools, riding stables, golf course and a few others.

When Hank and Judith walked up to their door, the valet handed there genie bottles to be opened before going inside, along with having one wish to be granted.

Hank was the first to open his, as a female Genie name Roysln appeared telling him to make his first wish, to be told into her ear. He walks up to her to say..."I wish to have my wife Judith to go into remission with her breast cancer, and live another 20 plus years."

"Your wish has been granted Hank, look for the the results in a few days, after that time, two more of your wishes will be granted." She disappears...

Judith was next...She had a feeling her husband was going to make the wish about her having to go into remission, she went anyway with the same wish, along with looking a little bit more younger like ten years to be exact. When she opened her bottle, another female appeared name Emerald. "Welcome Judith, you have one wish to be granted right now, what will it be?" She says before Judith walks over to her near the door.

She changed her mind with the remission, I wish to be ten years younger, when ever possible!"

Very well, look for your change of ten years with your life in a few days, before your able to come up with your next two wishes." She turns around to face her husband, when she looked over at the door, her genie was gone.

The valet tells them both to go in and enjoy their week.

/

Jim and Johanna were given the same speech with the valet before going inside. Jim Beckett was asked to open his bottle.

When he did opened it, a female genie appeared name Rosa.

"Hello Jim, you have one wish that needs to be granted, please tell me in my ear." He walks over to her near the left ear telling that he wants his wife to look more beautiful then ever."

"All right Mr. Beckett, your wish has been granted, look for the change in a few days, after wards your next two wishes will be granted."

Next was Johanna for which the valet announced once again. Johanna goes to open hers with such a flair, that Jim started to chuckle at his wife.

A male Genie name Wayland appeared. "How may I help you Johanna with your first wish, please tell me in my left ear?" He states with a huge grin for his client.

"I wish to live in a huge mansion while my husband is working for his firm both here in the states and Paris, France."

"Very well then Johanna, you will have your mansion, by the end of the week, along with the rest of your two wishes, until that time." he says with flair before leaving the others.

They walked inside, the both of them could not believe it, it was beautiful inside, along with the waterfall and pool.

Johanna had an idea, it's something she always wanted to do, ever since she was young.

She told her husband Jim, that she was going swimming in the nude, and didn't care, what he thought of the idea.

"My lord Johanna, it's a wonderful idea, we are here to have a great time on our vacation, I am going to do the same, mind if I join you, my dear wife? He says, even at his age, his sexual prowness was still with him, after all of these years.

Johanna jumped into the crystal clear waters, to start playing in the water, she could not believe it, there were even fish swimming around to really be something to see, along with a few others.

Jim walked in, instead of trying to be a young man, Johanna hollered back at him, to say that he was mostly a chicken, for not having to jump into the water.

He decided it was pay back, while he tried to catch up to his wife, when he does, she is caught off balance with his passionate kiss, before having her up against the back wall of the pool.

This is when he over took her with his body and soul, she however didn't stop him, with his desire to love his wife in the water, having been a year since he had.

It was at this point, she opened her legs to have him enter with open arms.

/

Hank and Judith were having a wonderful time with horse back riding, it's been years that they had, the last time was when they had gotten married on their honeymoon.

The both didn't have a care in the world, the trail was just perfect, they were following the trail boss with two other couples from the resort.

They were side by side with their saddle breed horses, and very beautiful to be very calm and even riding them. Hank had asked Judith on how she was feeling.

"Better Hank, I was just having to be too worried about the cancer to spoil my mood and the vacation, do you know what I want to do next after were done here?" She says with a silly smile.

"And what is that my darling wife?" He smiles back at her, before moving on with the others.

"I would like to go swimming after this in the pool, without any clothes, and I want you to do the same, since were not done anything like that in a long awhile hon." She says with a wide grin, along with sticking out her tongue at him, to get him really him started in that aspect of it.

"All right then Judith, it's swimming and being in the buff we do, besides dinner, I am starved!"

She chuckled at him, for when it comes to his food and his stomach.

Chapter Four up next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Genie In The Bottle

Hank was having a ball with the service of the resort, when he ordered his rib eye steak, he never expected to have it smothered on mushrooms and onions, along with several choices of veggies and starch, along with a large salad, Italian bread and wine to go with the dinner.

Judith was laughing at her husband with having to make himself out like a pig with all that food, and all she wanted to make out with her husband in the first place, no matter what her health problem might be.

"Hey!, save some for me, will you?" She turns to look at the pool, she could not wait to get into the water.

She made the decision, while her husband was eating his food.

She takes off her clothes right there in front of him, to have him almost choke on his food, at the sight of his wife fully nude now, she walks over to the edge of the pool, to step in at the short end, she didn't have the courage to jump in, like she used to do, when she was much younger.

And the water crystal clear, along with being heated as well. It was totally amazing, there were all types of fish in the water as well swimming around.

She was able to finally, truly relax from the past few days. When she looked over, her husband had finished, and decided to join her, he had taken off all of his clothes as well. One thing for sure, he was still in great shape for being 64 years old, along with his package down below, as she calls it all, of these years being married.

/

Loft

Richard Castle was on the website on his lap top for his new publishing company, the design of the website was just great to start out and bring in a great deal of business, he would have to hire a few people to keep tabs of the sales.

He would probably work out of his P.I. Business for the most part with Alexis and Haley, even if she is only here now to keep a close eye on me.

Having to be in his office, he was thinking about everyone that had gone to the Genie in the Bottle Resort, with Jim and Johanna Beckett, it's amazing on just how everything had turned out.

All he needed now is to get his daughter Alexis and William to go to the resort for the week, it would be really to see what type of wishes they would ask for, since they were getting married soon, along with a baby on the way, and wonderful jobs, but in Alexis case, she has spread out her wings in several different directions.

When he was done with all of his work in his office of the Loft, he went to check on his wife, after a long day at the 12th precinct, she was totally exhausted when she had arrived home, he promised her, that he would give you a massage with her feet, along with anything she would ask for in the bedroom.

Just when he was heading for the bedroom, the phone rings in the kitchen area to be the house phone. He walks over very slowly to answer it. "Castle, how can I help you?" He says to the person on the other end of the end.

"Richard this is your father Jackson Hunt, I am calling, to find out if your going to be around tomorrow morning, I will be flying in from California, I have already called your mother, I will be arriving around nine a.m." He says to his son.

"What's it all about Dad?" He replied with great curiosity.

"I am done Richard, I had it, I finally decided to pack it in after all of these years with the C.I.A. and other groups that I have been involved over the years, I need to settle down finally with your mother, if she would have me back into her life."

"Dad, is this for real?" He was not believing a word of it, even if he did make a wish that his father would quit finally from the C.I.A.

"Yes Son, it's for real, I will explain further when I get into town tomorrow morning, take care." He ends the call to have Castle in total shock.

Castle after that went into the bedroom to find his wife asleep, or was she faking it, he had a great deal to tell her any rate, and right now, he was going to find out, with taking off his shoes and socks finally, along with the rest of his clothes to get into next to his wife, before starting to play with her ass a little, to have her start to giggle from what he was doing to her in the first place.

She gets up at a mock complaint. "Hey!, that was not fair at all Rick, what do you think your doing in the first place trying to bother me with my sleep?" She was mostly teasing him, and he knew it all along.

"I have all kinds of of news to tell you, before I start to kindly "ravish" your lovely body, after I am done with my chat." He says in joking way, to her having now to face him on her side of the bed.

"All right, let me start with my father, he will be here tomorrow morning from California, he really has quit the C.I.A. for real, and will be asking my mother on whether or not she wants him to come back."

"Do you believe him?" She says quickly planting a quick kiss onto his cheek.

"Yes and no at this point, since it was one of my wishes, second the new publishing company is up and running on the new website, I will even get your memoirs of your mother's past printed, along with your poetry."

"Wow!, that is wonderful news Rick, is there anything else?" She asked with a scolding look on her face.

"Matter in fact there is, since I have done so well with all of the sales, along with helping out Hank with the trip, I was thinking on whether or not Alexis and William would like to go, I know Alexis had said something to the fact that her classes were ending for spring break, and she could always take it or leave it with working at the library, as for the morgue, she can always take the time from their as well, with Perlmutter always wanting more work to do, since they had cut his hours at the hospital for the next month.?" Catching his breath from the long talk with her.

"We need to call them now, and let them know, she is over at his studio apartment now, with William having to be off for the weekend." Castle didn't like the sound of that, with having his mood at the moment, but he will get it back quickly, once they were done talking on the phone with them.

/

Jim Beckett at the moment was watching his wife dress in the bedroom, after the great time they had in the pool, he's not had that much fun in many years, let alone the sex.

He could swear she had a glow on her face, along with looking younger to his eye, even if he did asked for his wife to look more beautiful at the age of 62.

He goes over to her, asking if she was all right. "How are you dear?" He moves in to kiss her on the lips, he could not get enough of her right now, with all of the years having been lost.

"Oh, it's nothing Jim, I was just thinking about our daughter Kate, along with my next two wishes, otherwise I am fine, are you ready to have something to eat, my stomach is growling like an old bear, please call to order something.

"Of Course!" He moves off to place the call in the living area.

/

Hank and Judith were inside the salon a few miles from thier rooms, enjoying being pampered with her nails and toes being painted, while her husband was getting a rub down with the different blends and herbs of the islands.

He was loving every minute of it. When his wife walked in very quiet after she was done, she told the man that was working on her husband, that she would take over without having him to realize, what was going on.

The worker moved back for a second, when she started to rub the oils into his back and on down his body to get around his bottom, to really surprised him, that a worker would get that close without permission.

It was at this point, when she goes to grab his package, while the worker wasn't looking to really scared the hell out of him, when he turned over to find his wife playing games with him.

She started to chuckled at him, it would take a minute or two before he realize, and his mood changed for the better, and getting up holding his towel in place to kiss her quickly, and saying that was a dirty trick, he was going to get back at her for doing so."

The worker asked on whether or not, she wanted a massage, she told him yes, she wanted one, she would wait, until he was done on her husband.

/

Meanwhile at the resorts Kapaau Health Medical Clinic, Owner Samuels asked the doctors to check on a patient sometime tomorrow, a patient name Judith Anders to check on the progress of her breast cancer, on whether or not she is now in remission.

He was asking both doctors Sabine San tun, and Okine Blaine about the possible chance, since he had in his hands the last x rays and Mammogram that was taken before she arrived here at the resort.

Dr. Blaine told the x rays and the test results, he and his partner would take a look at them, as compared to the ones that will be taken tomorrow. "Samuels, we will be sure to give you the full answer in a day or so, just make sure you advise the patient that she is schedule to be here tomorrow." He says to him with great curiosity.

"Thank you, I will call when I get back into my office at the resort, and besides I have new arrivals will be coming soon, I need to prepare, along with the genie bottles, good day doctors.

Before moving quickly out the clinic and into his jeep. 15 minutes later he was back into his office. He pulled out the cell numbers of his clients that were taken, he was able to look up Hank's cell, he dials before pushing send.

At the salon, Judith was on the table having the best ever massage she had in a long time, while Hank looked on until his cell started to go off. He was wondering who would be calling him here of all places. "Hello, this is Hank, how can I help you?"

He starts to listen to the own of the resort, asking his wife Judith to come to the Kapaau Family Health Clinic, to checked on the state of her breast cancer, and have it checked on whether or not the cancer is now in remission. "OMG, Yes Samuels, my wife will be there, I will be sure of it, thank you, what time?"

"Ten o' clock in the morning, a jeep will be sent to pick her up, and take her over for the exam, it will take no more then an hour of your wife's time."

"Will I be able to go with her for the ride over and wait?" He asked gently without having to push the issue.

"Of course, you can go with her, Hank, just be sure to be ready in the morning, have a great rest of your day and evening." He ends the call.

Look for Chapter Five


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Genie In The Bottle

"What was all that about Hank with the call?" She says with getting off the table feeling totally relaxed.

"It was the owner Samuels, he wants you at the Kapaau Family Health Clinic to have them check your breast cancer, and see if your cancer has gone into remission or not, they will pick you up at Ten A.M. to drive you over for the hour, that it will take."

"All right Hank, I will be ready in the morning, this should be interesting never the less.", but in the meantime, she walks over to her husband to kiss him with such passionate, that he almost lost his breath.

Hank says something into her ear to really have her eyes light up with such emotion. "How about we go make out on the beach, maybe we will get arrested for fooling around?"

She chuckles as his remark."I doubt it Hank, the resort beach is private, other then the ones that paid to be here in the first place, lets do it, I feel like fooling around any way, no matter what's in store for me tomorrow."

/

Alexis and William could not believe it, Richard Castle telling them to take a week off from work, to have fun at the Genie In The Bottle resort of all things.

Castle and Beckett were explaining, your going to have company at the resort, his attorney with his wife Judith, and your grand parents are there as well with Jim Beckett and Johanna.

"So here is the number to call, tell them your situation the both of you with having to inform everyone about leaving for the week. William takes the card from Castle's hand, while Alexis decided to just say the hell with it, and just go for the sake of it, however she would leave a message with the library and morgue, she went over to the kitchen counter using the house phone to make the calls.

"William, don't worry about work, I will take care of it with the watch commander, no doubt your partner Lt. Alverez will be missing you for the week, since the two of you are inseparable." Captain Kate Beckett made the suggestion.

A few minutes later...William pushes the send button on his cell phone having to called the number on the phone. "Hello, this is Jen, How can I help you?" She says very polite.

"Is this the Genie In the Bottle resort, my name is William Anderson, I would like to make reservations for two people under William and Alexis?" He says with a nervous stomach.

"Very well then Mr. Anderson, would you like to leave tonight, we will have a private plane to pick you up in four hours, please give the location on where the driver should be picking yourself and Alexis up, along with how your going to pay for the week?"

"You have permission to use the following credit card by Richard Castle, I believe you have his card number on file in your computer systems."

"One moment please, I will check right now." He looks over at the three of them standing near the kitchen counter of the loft.

"All right Mr. Anderson your all set, all I need now is which location."

"Yes, please have your driver to come to Richard Castle's address of his loft, his address is also on file as well."

"Very well then, the driver will be there in four hours, please be on time outside at that time." She ends the call, along with William telling every one, he was going to go home to pack, and will be back in one hour and 30 minutes.

Alexis runs up to him quickly to whispered something into his ear. "Don't forget the toys, William." To have him blush in the first place with her request.

/

It was the next day at the resort, it was almost ten o' clock in the morning, and Judith was outside the door waiting for the driver to pick them up, while Hank was inside.

A moment later, Judith tells Hank to come outside, the jeep with the driver was approaching.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anders, I am here to take you to the clinic, please get in and strapped yourselves, it will be a little bumpy along the way.

The both of them get into the jeep, along with following his orders.

It was a beautiful day, with very little wind with temperatures in the high seventies.

15 minutes later having arrived at the clinic, a doctor Subine Sun Tun greets Mrs. Judith Anders, as with her husband, he tells him to wait in the waiting area, while he asked Judith to come with him inside the examining room, fill with all kinds of equipment, his parter Doctor Okino Blaine tells Judith to go behind the divider, to change her clothes into the gown with the opening in the front.

When she does come out, they have her step up to the Mammogram machine to take the pictures of her breasts, when Judith noticed that a female technician had come in, she tells her that she will be taking the pictures, while the doctors will wait outside.

Once the special machine was ready, the technician having to be gentle with taking the pictures, without having to hurt her any further, with trying to get the picture shots of the cancer areas of both breasts, it did hurt, but it only lasted five minutes to have Judith breath proper again.

"All right Judith, I am done, the doctors will be in to check you further, along with taking a skin cell test to check on the aging process of your body." She walks out leaving a very bewildered Judith, on what exactly she meant by what she said in the first place.

When the doctors came back in, they told her to get onto the table to be checked from head to toe, along with taking a skin graph from her right leg, for which will hurt just slightly.

This procedure will take thirty minutes combined, and then a few hours later we will know the results.

/

Jim Beckett having woken up early asked his wife on whether or not she wanted to go scuba diving in the ocean for a few hours, they would be meeting up with others at the resorts.

And she came out from the bedroom, he could not believe it, her appearance had started to change a little, her face was losing the lines and wrinkles, along with less grey in her hair, as with some of her weight, to be really amazing for when it came to his wish.

"What's wrong Jim?" She says with a softer tone of voice.

"Do you realize Johanna, my first wish has come true, I mean, I asked for you, to be ten years younger, and it's happened for god sake?" He walked over to his wife to hold her into his arms for support.

He brought her into the bedroom, to have herself look into the mirror for the results.

Johanna Beckett was truly amazed.

/

The doctors at the Kapaau Family Health Clinic called the owner Samuels of the Genie In the Bottle resort.

Samuels was in his office going over the final details for his new clients to be arriving at the resort in a little over 12 hours for William Anderson and Alexis Castle. It was when his phone started to ring in his office.

"Samuels, how can I help you?" He replied.

"This is doctor Sabine San Tun, I would like to let you know that Judith Anders cancer is gone, their is no trace of the cancer in both of her breasts, it's truly amazing, plus the fact that her cells are starting to regenerate as well, to have her aged ten years at least."

"That is wonderful news Doctor San Tun, I will advise the couple right away of the news, thank you so much for calling me in the first place."

"Your very welcomed Samuels." He hangs up the phone, to have Samuels to look at the time on his office wall. It would be just about the time for when the two Genie's are supposed to be showing up.

/

It was at the beach, both Jim and Johanna were finishing up the last of the scuba diving, after a few hours ago with the surprise of having to look younger.

They were sitting on the blankets on the nice clean beach, enjoying each others company, and having taken the snacks out of the plastic bag, Jim Beckett had brought with them after leaving their rooms.

All of the sudden the both Genies had shown up on the warm sand.

Jim's Genie comes up to him to let him know it was time for there second and third wishes.

"Mr. Beckett are you ready with the last of your two wishes?" His Genie says very softly, along with coming up to say the both wishes into her ear."

"Very well then I wish my daughter Kate, to have twins instead of the one inside, since the doctors were not sure, just how many their might be, and my third wish is for the Space program Nasa and other agencies to find life on the planet Alpha Centauri and others in the solar system."

"Interesting wishes, I will grant them, they will become true within the week, please take care and enjoy the rest of your vacation." The Genie disappeared quickly as it appeared on the beach.

Next up was Johanna. Her Genie came up to Johanna to ask for her two wishes.

"Are you ready with your two wishes Johanna?" Her Genie asked.

Johanna walked up to her Genie. "I wish to adopt a child around 12 years old to give the child a home, when I was in the Witness Protection, one of the parents that was with me, wasn't able to raise the child anymore, and I would like to help her out, her name is Hope Cartwright, as for my third wish is to wave my third wish if possible, I have everything I ever wanted in my life." She says with such heart felt emotion.

"Very well, your request have been granted, looked for the results in a few weeks with the adoption." Along with the Genie disappearing.

"That was fun!", Johanna tells her husband finishing up his sandwich, she walks back over to him to sit down on the blanket.

/

When the call came in from the owner of the resort, Judith and her husband were completely shock with the news that her breast cancer was now gone.

Hank was happy for the most part, he was missing playing with his wife's breasts as his stock and trade, Judith was thrilled to not having to worry about the treatments, along with the expense.

Once they were getting over the news, they headed for the bedroom, without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Genie In The Bottle

But was stopped by the appearance of their Genie's once again.

Hank's genie came over to him, while Judith's was near the bedroom.

We are both here to give you your final two wishes. "Hank, would you like to start with your two right now."

"All right, I would like to own a huge yacht with 15 crew members to take my clients around for business deals, and my final wish to be rid of my heart condition, and back problems."

"Very well your both wishes have been granted, please be advised the doctors from the client will be calling to check you out in a day to confirm your wish." The Genie is gone for the last time.

Judith takes a deep breath before talking into the Genie's ear, I wish to adopt a baby, since I am not able to have a child at my age, I wish it to be a boy to continue on with my husband's last name, and my second wish to be a teacher again, something I always to do, when I was young."

"Your two wishes have been granted, look for your wishes in a few weeks, miracles do not happen over night." And before she knew it, the genie was gone.

She turns around to face her husband. "Are you ready, this time around, darling?" She says before walking over to him slowly.

"I have been ready, since the day we started this vacation." She laughed at her husband, for being crazy mostly.

/

It was a truly amazing thing for William Anderson, he just could not believe how fast, he was quick about getting packed for the trip to the resort, one thing for sure, he was going to love every minute of the vacation, he's not had one for a very long time.

Once he had made sure that he had everything all packed, he took everything down stairs, after locking the door to his studio apartment.

This will give him the chance to truly really get to know his bride to be with Alexis, in every aspect of his mind, body and soul.

After placing his suit cases into the back of the trunk, all he needed to do now, was make sure that the car was warmed up to move onto the road at this time of night.

And off he went.

At the loft...Alexis Castle was a total wreck having to worried about William, even though her father and Kate to stopped worrying for god sake, he told you a certain time, and he will be here soon, Castle said to his daughter having to be all packed.

As for Kate Beckett, she was feeling sick with a very upset stomach, she was able to drink the ginger ale to help some what, while sitting in the kitchen area checking her emails on the lap top, she had gone into her husband's new publishing company.

She could not believe, just many followers he has already, as compared to his P.I. Business. When she went to look at the sales of his past Nikki Heat novel "Driving Heat"during the past few months was just outstanding.

And when she saw the up and coming publishing products mainly her "Memoirs", there was a waiting list for 100,000 copies already, to truly make her happy and relieved.

A few minutes later, William Anderson arrived having to used his key from Alexis, he brought in his things from the car.

"I hope everyone is all set now, William and Alexis, your ride will be here in a little over two hours, I suggest everyone take it easy right now." Beckett says to everyone, but for her, she was starting to get mad some what, having been thinking a great deal about her mother and father, and she needed to speak with her husband about it before her anger gets worst.

She walked over to her husband, asking him to come into the bedroom, she needed to speak with him privately for the most part.

While William and Alexis went upstairs to rest, with setting the alarm clock.

When Castle walked into the bedroom, he had a feeling that his wife was not happy about something.

"What's wrong Kate?" He asked with great concern.

"Rick, I know my wish came true, but to find out that my mother was in the witness protection all this time, why could she once send me a message, to tell me that she was still alive, instead of all that bloodshed the both of us had gone through?"

She says very strongly to her husband.

"I don't know Kate, there has to be a reason for everything in this world of ours, you should be glad that she is alive and well for the most part." He walks over to her with a hug, taking her into his arms.

After a moment, she pushes him back. "For myself Babe, it's still very hard for me to think about all of the ramifications that is going to come about, once Loksat's organization finds out, that she is actually alive after all this time."

"You will have to asked your mother when she and your father get back from the resort, I have a feeling, there is going to be a number of changes will be made with their wishes."

"Like what Rick?" She looked at him with a look of disbelief, since she is still fighting the issue and her long standing battle to find the truth for when it comes to Bracken, Loksat and all of the others.

"Before answering that question, maybe you ask my father in the morning for when it comes to the subject of Loksat, however I think your father Jim is going to asked his/her genie, to have his wife to be some what younger, after all of the years he lost being gone from her."

"And what about me, Rick? She replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, she is here now, Hon, I suggest that you take advantage of it, and with this coming from your ruggedly handsome, sexy husband." She chuckled to let go some of her frustration

It was at this moment, Beckett's stomach started to bother her again. "Jesus, again with the upset Rick, I need to have this checked out, I will call doctor Anderson's office in the morning, to make an appointment."

"But for now, go into the kitchen to get the ginger ale, crackers and whipped cream." He made the suggestion, along with his wife raising her eyebrow at the request for whipped cream.

/

Hank was a happy camper for the most part with his wife and her breasts, he was really happy any way, his wife would not be losing her breasts to the cancer or in this case her life. He just loves Judith too much to see anything happens to her.

Along with the fact she was looking ten years younger, he would have to get used to it now, being married to a younger woman, to make him chuckle at the thought.

It was getting late, and dinner needs to get here soon after their love making, he would wake his wife up, when the food arrives.

/

It was the same for Jim Beckett and Johanna after the long day scuba diving, their wishes and making out, he was going to ask Johanna, on what they would be doing tomorrow with more lovely weather ahead for the remaining part of the week.

He has been thinking a great deal about his daughter, he was wondering what she would be thinking, when she sees her mother now, no doubt she would be upset at me for even think about the wish, to have her mother look much younger, and the problems were only starting to begin.

He wished for his wife to be younger, it's exactly what he wants for the most part, along with finally having her back into his life again.

When Johanna came out from the bedroom in her night gown yawning, she wanted to find out what was going on with her husband, he was too distant the past few hours, ever since the two genie's appeared.

"What's wrong Jim?" She kissed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I don't know, I am just thinking about you and Kate mostly, the two important women of my life.

Chapter Seven Next


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Genie In The Bottle

The owner of the Genie In The Bottle resort was checking with his associate in the outer office, in regard to the updates on the latest wishes that needs to be granted for Hank and Judith Anders, along with Jim and Johanna Beckett.

When he called Ted into his office, he handed Samuels the updates.

He starts to go down the list on he had gotten to their names. "Excellent, Johanna is going to be called in a few days from the real estate, in regard to her mansion just outside New York City.

As for Judith Anders, she has been accepted into the New York City high school for grades 9 to 12th for English and History, on a part time bases, while the adoption of the child, she wants is being held up for a few more weeks.

"Hank Anders will be having his examination tomorrow with the clinic doctors, his yacht will be in the Hawaiian Islands harbor to be taken back to the states with Hank and Judith on board, when their vacation is over.

/

William Anderson and Alexis Castle were able to get onto the private plane without a problem, there were three other couples on board, for which they didn't know at all.

They have been in the air almost 8 hours now, with everyone on board getting in their sleep, this time the owner of the resort was not on board, Jake was now flying the plane, along with his co pilot Donald Witherspoon with the company since the very beginning.

William had woken up a few minutes earlier, while watching Alexis sleep, he has been thinking about his three wishes. What did he really want? He knew with his first, but the other two were going to be tough.

/

It was morning at the Loft.

Kate Beckett was leaving for her doctor's appointment, while Jackson Hunt had called a few minutes earlier to say to his son, that he would be there shortly, she could not wait for him, however she would ask him the questions that has been on her mind since late last night.

Castle was drinking his coffee and eggs at the kitchen counter, when she walked over to kiss him good bye.

"Rick, I will call later, to let you, when I am done with Doctor Anderson and his determination." She quickly kisses him, before checking her purse, keys and weapon just in case of a problem.

When she closes the door, it would be ten minutes later, when there is a knock on the loft door. Castle goes to walk over to open it, to find his father Jackson Hunt in his black leather jacket.

"Hello Son, how are you this morning?" Sitting down on the couch to take off his jacket. "By the way your mother will be here shortly to meet me, and talk with you, where is Kate?" He asked with a quiet tone in his voice.

"She had a doctor's appointment, she hasn't exactly been feeling all that well the past few weeks." He implied to his father.

"That's too bad Son, I do hope she will be fine."

"I hope so, she's been under a great deal of stress, with the baby and the return of her mother Johanna." He made sure to watch for his reaction.

"I should of known, she would finally make it out of the Witness Protection program in Paris, and if your going to ask me, how long I have known this, I have only just found out the past year, from one of my best operator's in the field."

"Kate, had me ask you, on whether you knew or not, and now I know the answer, along with why you decided to finally quit the C.I.A."

"I decided because I found out I have cancer of the liver, from all of the drinking, I have done over the years, my doctors after Rita died, told me I have 2 to 5 years to live, with Kimo and other drug therapy, for which your mother knows the whole story, since the very beginning."

Richard Castle could not believe it, enemies haven't been able to touch him, but his own body has. It gave an idea, he needs to talk with his father and mother about the idea of going to the Genie In The Bottle resort to have his wishes to save his life.

/

Hank Anders was now in the Family Kapaau Health Clinic to check on his heart condition and disc problem in his back, it would be the same doctors that had told Judith about her breast cancer having to be gone.

Anders was told to relax, until the EKG, Ultra Sound and other machinery were ready to check the condition of his heart and back.

When Doctor Okino Blaine came into the room, he and his assistant set up Anders, for which would take at least an hour for any type of results. He was feeling uncomfortable at the moment, but he was hoping for the best, that his wish would come true.

Sometime later Doctor Blaine told Anders that he was able to go, they would call him later with the final results of the tests.

"Thank you." He told the doctor, but in the meantime, he would asked his driver to take him back to his rooms to meet up with his wife Judith for the late brunch and maybe a little playing around in the pool.

/

William Anderson and Alexis Castle were on there way over to their rooms in the jeep provided by the resort, they were enjoying the view, along with the lovely weather. The both of them were excited for the most part, even if they were some what tired from the entire flight over.

When they did arrive, the valet arrived from the other side of the resort to greet them, with handing thier Genie bottles to them.

In unison. "Thank you."

"Please open your bottles one at a time starting with Mr. Anderson.

"All right then everyone." William opens his bottle, for where a female Genie appeared name Rosa.

"Welcome, I am your Genie, I am granting you three wishes, but for now only one, until the middle or the of the week, what would you like to wish for, please tell me in my right ear?"

William walks up to the female Genie to say. "I wish to be promoted to Lt. sometime soon."

"Very well your wish will be granted very soon, take care." It was at this point his female Genie disappeared.

It was Alexis turn to open her bottle. "Here goes Will." She says with a huge smile. It would be a male Genie name Wayland would show up this time around.

"Welcome Alexis, what would you like to wish for, with the last two of your wishes to be granted later?"

She moved over closer to her Genie to say in his ear. "I wish to become a full time tech at the County Morgue instead of working at the library and classes."

"Very well Alexis your wish has been granted, the both of you may proceed inside." Before disappearing like the other.

"Wow!,I just can't believe it William, dad was right about this place."

"I know Alexis, come on lets go inside and have fun." Before taking her arm to walk inside.

/

Kate Beckett was in shock, for when Doctor Anderson told her the news after checking the sonogram/ultra sound. "Doc are trying to tell me that I am going to be having twins, as to why I have been having to be sick a great deal lately?" She moved off the table in the examining room.

"Yes Kate your going to be having twins, I told you earlier with your last visit, I wasn't too sure what was going on with the ultra sound."

"OMG, my father and mother are going to be thrilled with the news, as with my husband Rick, and his father and mother."

She says having to be very excited finally with the news.

"Well in that case Kate, you need to be very careful from here on end, until your going to deliver the twins, I will be sure to keep an close eye on you with your next visit in three weeks, I suggest to advise the nurse to give you an appointment card."

"I will be sure to do that Doctor Anderson."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Genie In The Bottle

Alexis and William were having a grand old time in the crystal clear pool with the water fall to make it just fantastic, Alexis and William were in the pool without any suits on, since they were told it was mostly private and closed off from the others.

William was having to go back and forth in the crystal clear waters doing laps for exercise, while Alexis was watching him from the low end relaxing.

He was starting to slow down, with the long flight having to catch up to him over all.

He stops to catch his breath. Alexis looks over to see if he is all right."All you all right sweetie?" She asked with concern, while swimming over to him.

This is when he grabs her quickly to take Alexis into his arms to play. She had a feeling, he was playing one of his games again with her. She hollers at him. "William, what do you think your doing?" She sincerely pushes him away from her, before to starts to swim off to get away from him, until he was able to catch up to her. And before she knew it, he had captured her lips onto his, along with being a passionate one at that.

It was at this point, he pushes her back into the back board of the pool, to fool around in the water, she takes him into her hands to guide him into her opening very gentle, before he begins his thrusting.

/

Hank was resting on the couch in the living area, when the house phone started to ring, he wakes up quickly, to get up to answer the phone. "Hello, this is Hank Anders, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Anders this is Doctor Blaine from the clinic, we have some great news, your heart condition no longer exists, along with your disc issue with your back, congrats, your a very lucky man." He says with emotion over the phone.

"That is just wonderful news, I will be sure to let my wife Judith know as well, she's been really worried of late, thank you."

"Your welcome Mr. Anders, take care, bye." As the call ends, and then all of a sudden, there is a knock at his door.

He walks over to open it to see that the owner of the resort Samuels had knocked. "Hello Hank, I have some good news for you, your yacht that you asked for is in the harbor, waiting for you to take a look at before it starts to sail with your crew, please get your self ready and your wife, so that I can take the both of you over to check it out." He replied with a smile.

"Give me a few minutes to wake my wife up from her nap." Before moving off into the bedroom.

/

Sometime later at the harbor, the wind was starting to pick up, it was going to be interesting having to be yachting on the rough waters.

When Samuels pulled up to the harbor entrance, he was able to let Hank and Judith out of the vehicle, while he parked in the lot, before all three of them walked over to dock E for where the "Sea Angel" was being housed with the crew, having to be waiting for them to take everyone around the harbor and out to see for a few hours.

But before they were able to walk to the Captain and First Mate, Samuels needed to speak with Judith about something important. "Hank, I suggest you introduce yourself to everyone, I have something to say to your wife right now."

"Sure Samuels anything for you, buddy." He was a happy man all of his wishes had been filled.

Hank walks away whistling "Anchors Away" before introducing himself to everyone.

"What is going on Samuels?

"Your teacher's application came in today for you to start teaching English at the number 3th New York City High School, plus the adoption papers will be put on hold for three weeks, after that everything will be settled with the mother and her baby of 6 weeks old, but the sad part is that the mother has been brain dead after being hurt in a car crash two weeks prior, the family is waiting for the lawyers and the will, before the plug is pulled on the machinery that is keeping her alive." He says with heart felt sentiment.

"How very sad Samuels, I wish to thank you for all your done in making all of my wishes come true, now if you will excuse me, I have a yachting trip to take." She moves off with being jovial in her movements.

He smiles back at her, while getting back to the rest of his guests.

Meanwhile Everyone was having fun with being on the Sea Angel, Captain Avery reported to everyone that the wind would a little bit of a problem, once they past the barrier and into the ocean, for the two hour trip before they head back to the harbor.

Hank and his wife were thrilled with the beautiful yacht, once they get back to the United States, they would be sure to be on it more often, in between with her classes, the adopted baby and her husband mostly, now that his health is back in order again.

/

Richard Castle was all aglow with the news now his wife was going to be having twins, he would have to think about now about cleaning up the third floor storage area for the nursery, along with adding a lift.

But for now, he had his father and mother not just arriving from practice on a new play.

He had made food for everyone to enjoy for the most part, while Kate helped with serving, even though she is supposed to be staying off her feet with the pregnancy.

Beckett brings over a try of sandwiches, snacks and drinks over to the big table by the fire place for everything to take.

Castle was talking to his father and mother about the idea of going to the resort.

"So Richard, tell me something, do you think it will be worth my while to make those wishes, including getting rid of the cancer?" While looking over at Martha for approval.

"I know that I can't go, I just working for this new play, and I don't want to lose out, Jackson, please go, I would like for you to at least try it anyway, it can't hurt to go." She says with compassion.

"All right, I will go, Rick, let me have that card, I will call after eating, along with using my credit card, now please let all dig in, before I changed my mind.

/

At the 12th precinct

Captain Anderson the night watch commander could not believe it, he had received a report from the police commissioner, along with his superior and Captain Kate Beckett that Sergeant William Anderson having been granted or rather been promoted to Lt. grade due to all of his acts of bravery during the past eight months, along with two special awards to be given to him at the academy, once he gets back from his weeks' vacation.

How in the world did this happened, he has no idea, but he's happy never the less with the promotion, he does deserve it for the most part.

Meanwhile at the County Morgue

Lanie was taking in the mail, along with checking her email on the computer, when she noticed a message for a application that has been filled. Alexis Castle has been upgraded to full medical tech to make things easier on herself, Perlmutter and other lab assistants. How this was possible, she has no idea, but she was pleased never the less with her promotion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Genie In The Bottle

Jim Beckett was happy for the first time in many years, he has his daughter, and his wife back in his life again. All of those years wasted having to be hiding with the witness protection program in Paris, France.

He had gone for a walk around the around of the resort, he had always found that walking at times, helps him to think mostly, while his wife was relaxing at the beauty salon getting her nails, along with a back massage, something she could get done while at the witness protection.

She was loving every minute of it being pampered, when she decides to back to check on her husband, she would be in the mood to fool around with him in every way. Before going into the program, it was a big thing with them during their marriage and even prior.

And from her husband had said about her daughers marriage to Richard Castle, it's the same way as well.

After she was done, she had found that a voice mail was on her cell. When she goes to listen to it, the message was from Samuels, telling her about the wonderful news, to have her call him right away.

She does, when Samuels picks up the phone from his bedroom of his house in the hills of the resort, he was resting in for a few hours with his wife Anna before heading back to his office.

"Johanna, how are you, how was your back massage?" She was surprised that he knew about it in the first place.

"It was just wonderful Samuels, I am calling you back with seeing you left me a message on my phone." She says with empathy in her voice.

"Oh yes, I received word from the Paris, France that Hope Cartwright has been found, the authorities will be flying her here in a few days to meet up with you and your husband, plus your wish for that mansion has been finalized as well, you will be able to see it, when you get back to the states, your estate is in Ct, just outside of Stamford, Ct in the Dunwoodie Estates, ownership is now yours to your likely." He looks over at his wife Anna with amazement in her face with the news.

"It's really amazing with the wonderful news your given to me today Samuels, I was feeling some what down a little, thinking that my wishes wouldn't come true for me."

"Well this news should make you and your husband happy now, just relax now the rest of the day, take care of yourself Johanna, bye."

He looks over to his wife. "What?" He says before moving in closer to kiss his wife of ten years.

"And speaking of miracles Samuels, I have news for you my dear husband, since we have been trying to make that baby between each other, well it's finally happen after all this time, we are finally going to be parents, I was told the news earlier by the resort doctors, what do you think of that my dear miracle worker?" She says with a little bit of a chuckle directed at her handsome husband.

"I just love it Anna!" He climbs over to her in the bed to take her into his arms.

/

Jackson Hunt finally was ready to make that call to the resort, with the three of them at the kitchen counter looking on.

He pulls out his cell from his black leather jacket, when he looks at the numbers on the card before pushing send.

When a voice comes on. "This is Genie n The Bottle resort, how can I help you." She says on the phone.

"Yes, this is Jackson Hunt, I am the father of Richard Castle, I would very much like to make reservations to your resort, like maybe like tonight, I will be paying with my credit card, give me a moment, and I will take it out of my jacket." While fumbling with his pocket of the jacket.

"Of course Mr. Jackson, please take your time." She say with very polite manners.

After giving her the credit card information. "All right Mr. Hunt your all set, your transporation will be picking you up at Mr. Castle's loft address, please be downstairs in three hours, before the driver takes you to the JFK heliport to meet with the private plane."

"I will surely be outside waiting in three hours, thank you so much for your great service." He replied, while looking over at everyone with a expression on his face, he just could not believe.

"Have a great flight, and good night." She hangs up the call on her end.

"Amazing!, he says. "I need to rest before catching that flight, Martha, I am truly sorry, you will be missing out."

"It's all right Jackson, you need it, more then me, and besides you have more to gain in the first place with those wishes, and I do hope for all of the best. Comes up to him in a soft whispered. "Do you think your wish to have Rita come back to life will really work in the first place?"

"It's why I need to wish for her to come back to me, no matter what!"

/

After Hunt went to rest, along with Martha leaving. Castle was thinking in bed once again, to have Kate wonder what was on his mind again.

She walks in with just a shirt on this time, one of his coming from the shower.

"What's going on Rick?" She moves onto the bed to see if he was fine or not.

"If your thinking that I am fine, I am Kate, I was thinking about Kevin and Jenny, of all people that needs a vacation very badly is them, and besides it will give you practice to watch Sarah Beth, with the both of them at the Resort."

"All you kidding Babe!, Ryan can't leave now with William having to be at the resort, no way will Inspector Gates go for it in the first place."

"Sure they can Kate, when William and Alexis get back, as with all of the others."

"And besides, how are they going to pay for the resort in the first place, unless your going to be their guardian angel once again with your money?" She says with all kidding aside.

"Before Hank left for his vacation with Judith, he told me that the sales were outstanding for the past eight months, and besides their is plenty of money to go around in the first place."

"Well in that case, I will talk with them, when I get the chance, otherwise I am finally some what calm down, for when it comes to my mother having to been in the witness protection program." She replies before climbing onto Castle's legs with throwing her hair up into the air.

/

William was running after Alexis on the beach, to try and catch up to her. It was beautiful today with very little wind, with temperatures in the high seventies. They had the beach all to themselves for the most part, since many of the swimmers had left earlier, leaving them alone.

He was able to catch up to her quickly, to catch her off guard, before falling onto the sand. He was on top of now, she was not trying to get away from him this time around, before she moved up to captured his lips, for which he returned gracefully.

"Do you Know Alexis Castle, I love you a great deal, ever since your come into my life, I have finally become a whole man."

"As do I William Anderson, along with getting married and having your child, what more do I want in life?" She says very serious for the first time in such a long time, besides having to always worry about her father, it's always been on the back of mind, that he would some day disappear again to truly scare her, ever since Paris three years ago.

He whispers in her ear. "Why not William, there isn't anyone around now." She says before pulling down the top of her bath suit to reveal her breasts to him, before settling in the sand to begin their love making.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Genie In The Bottle

Jackson Hunt is the type of person doesn't believe in things, until he actually sees it, like with the return of his wife Rita, he has no way in believing in something like this is going to happen in the first place.

One thing for sure, he wasn't going to let up his guard, just because he's no longer a part of the C.I.A., his enemies aren't going to just give up that easily, all for the sake of retirement.

Having been on the flight almost an hour, he was heading for the bar, to have a few drinks to settle his nerves, where their were at least three other couples from the New York area.

He asked the flight attendant for a whiskey on the rocks, along with some chips to munch on, while the others started to chat with him about the resort for the most part.

After a few more, he was beginning to finally relaxed, along with wanting to doze off with the long flight ahead of everyone.

/

The next morning at the 12th precinct

Detective Kevin Ryan was walking into the precinct with Sergeant Esposito and Inspector Wung to start the morning shifts.

When Captain Kate Beckett had walked into her office, there was a memo from Inspector Victoria Gates, advising Beckett the following will be on vacation as of today, and will be taking a week at the Genie In The Bottle resort.

How did happened, she has no idea, but since Gates knows, she doesn't care either way. She had to talk with Kevin Ryan, to have him come into her office.

She walked out of her office slowly over to Ryan settling into his work station.

"Kevin, good morning, I need to speak with you in my office right now, it's important." He gets up from his seat, while Esposito and Wung looked on with curiosity.

Inside her office, Beckett hands the memo to Ryan to read.

After a moment. "This can't be right Beckett!, a week's vacation to the resort, Jenny and I can't afford it, and besides, who is going to be watching Sarah Beth in the first place?" He says with a sad expression.

"First of all your going, Castle is paying for the trip all of the way and back, and second, I will be taking care of Sarah Beth for the week, to give me the wonderful experience, for when I have my baby, Ryan."

"I will need to call Jenny and tell her the wonderful news, she's been working really hard of late, she kept telling me the past few weeks about wanting to take some time off to relax."

"Well then Kevin, there you go. He gets up to call his wife Jenny before starting his shift. "By the way Ryan, here is the card to make the reservations, and when you do call them, they have Castle's credit card on file on their computer records."

"Thank you so much Captain Beckett, I need to thank Castle as well with his wonderful gift with paying for the trip." He was excited walking out of her office to call Jenny on his cell.

/

Alexis could not believe the both of them had fallen asleep on the beach after making out, and she wasn't even cold for the most part.

When she looked over William was coming out of the water, having gone for a quick swim with the waters being just perfect.

"Alexis, how are you feeling after a nap?" He comes over to knelt down next to her on the blanket while drying his head and face with the towel.

"The nap has done it's trick William, by the way, how was the water?" Before moving in closer to kiss him on the cheek to finish up with the towel.

"Why don't you come in and relax a little, you can even see the bottom for god sake!, unlike the waters in the United States always looking dirty?"

Just when William was going to kiss Alexis, when the two genie's appeared on the beach to have William jump up from the towel to scare him, while Alexis chuckled at him.

In unison..."Welcome Alexis and William, we are here to grant your last two wishes for the week of your vacation, Alexis, you will be first, please stand up to come over to me and let me know your second wish." Wayland says to her standing on the sand a few feet from the blankets.

William helps Alexis off the towel to say her wishes in Wayland ear. "I wish to win a $1000 in a scratch off ticket when I get back to New York City, and my final, I would like to use that money to buy my husband to be scuba diving equipment instead of always renting."

"Alexis, your wishes will be granted once your back in the United States, have a great rest of your vacation here at the resort." Wayland is gone quickly like the previous time.

It was William's chance now. Rosa tells him to come to her with his wishes, while he moves over to her left ear. "I wish to have a new shiny red sports car big enough to fit myself and Alexis, and the second to move into a two level condo apartment for his growing family a few miles from Richard and Kate." He smiles at Alexis with finishing up with his wishes.

Both of the Genie's were now gone. "How about that swim now in the water Alexis?", plus the fact their were still no one around to watch them.

"Sure William!", this is when she takes off in her birthday suit with her stomach started to show with the baby, to really catch William off guard, she runs past him to run to the water before taking off.

He was shaking his head, she was able to make him blush again with what she has done to him, she was going to be the death of him with her nudity.

/

Beckett had called her husband at the loft going over his publishing company on the website, along with the P.I. business, Haley was mostly keeping things in order for the moment with having to be working on four cases, all priority to her standards.

When Castle answered his cell in his office, it was his wife's caller I.D. showing up.

"Castle!, Kate, what do I deserve a call before lunch time?" Checking the graphics on the web site for both.

"Rick, I spoke with Kevin Ryan about the vacation at the resort, he's going to be speaking with Jenny about it soon, they will let us know, when they will be able to go with bringing Sarah Beth over for me to watch for the week."

"Wonderful News!, the both of them deserve it a great deal, I wondered if my father has arrived at the resort?"

"I don't know at this point, but I do know their is a guardian angel going on right now with many of my officers at the precinct, even Inspector Victoria Gates approved Ryan's week off."

"Amazing, the old battle axe is at it again!" With his sarcasm over the phone.

"Don't have Gates ever hear you say that her in the first place, your gotten away with murder over the years Rick."

In a mock expression. "Sorry."

"Your forgiven Babe, I will be home later around Five O' Clock, unless something happens between now and then, love you." Before she hangs up on him, having to be going back to her boring paper work in the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Genie In The Bottle

Jackson Hunt was being driven over to his rooms called the Barrier Reef", his driver was in no hurry to rush with the road having to be bumpy from the rocks.

He had explained the rules to him having to be sitting next to him enjoying the view, the weather was just lovely for the most part.

When he finally stopped, the driver gave him his keys of the place and his Genie bottle just before going inside with his first wish.

When Hunt opened his bottle, it was the female Genie name Rosa telling him to grant his first wish into her ear.

He chuckled before going over to her ear to say. " I wish to have my wife Rita to be alive again, after being shot by Loksat months ago."

"Very well Mr. Hunt, look for your wife to come to you in a few days here at the Barrier Reef, you may now go inside." Before she shocked him with disappearing, and the driver telling him he can go inside now.

Jackson Hunt had never scene a place so beautiful in his entire life, he just hopes to live that long to see it, after he makes his last two wishes in a few days.

/

With Johanna asleep in the bedroom with two more days to go with their vacation, Jim Beckett was checking the Nasa web site for anything new in regard to sightings with the long range scanners, probes, or Hubble telescope.

There was a report that the scientists have found some form of life on the planet Alpha Centauri, in what form, they weren't sure at this point, but never the less, it was good news to him and many others like himself, for when it comes to space travel in the near future.

He has always been interested in the space program, ever since he knew it existed, and all of the space tv programs and movies that were made, including his all time favorite sci fi movie called Forbidden Planet with Leslie Nielsen.

It was amazing on just how all of his wishes have finally come true. One thing for sure with this find, Nasa great and all of the private companies will now be having a real race, on just who will be going to planet and solar system, along with the amount of funds that it takes to run the agency.

/

When Kevin Ryan talked with his wife Jenny, she just was mostly stunned with the news, she was very willing to go in the first place, especially when her teaching job at the moment has slowed down for spring break, it would work out for the best for herself and Kevin.

She just loved the idea about Kate Beckett wanting to watch Sarah Beth for the week, along with the fact that Richard Castle was going to be funding the trip in the first place.

She mostly had tears rolling down her face. It was going to be a wonderful vacation that the both of them need really badly.

Kevin had told her, he would be calling the number at the 12th precinct, while he asked her to pack for the trip, including Sarah Beth's things for the week, she was going to love to be with Kate and Castle at the Loft.

At the precinct...

Esposito was watching in envy that his partner was going away for the week at the resort. Ryan had dialed the number on the card that was given to him from Beckett, while she was in her office finishing up the last of the paperwork.

When the woman came on the phone having to be very polite for the most part.

Kevin Ryan explained to the woman about wanting to leave late tonight, along with the credit card payment to be made by Richard Castle.

"I understand Mr. Ryan, please be advise your driver will be picking you and your wife at the loft as prearranged around ten clock at night, and then the driver will bring you and your wife to the heliport entrance to be met by the pilot of the private plane to take you to the resort."

"Thank you, we will be outside waiting at the proper time your just given to me."

"Your very welcomed, see you soon." Before the end calls, along with a very exciteable Kevin Ryan, and his partner Esposito shaking his hand.

"Javier, I will be right back, I need to speak with Captain Beckett before calling back Jenny."

/

Hank Anders and his wife Judith were having a grand old time on the Sea Angel yacht, it was a better day for when it came to the weather and the wind.

Hank had invited Jim and Johanna Beckett for the trip today, since the weather was just beautiful, along with giving both men to try fishing for a change with the poles, they had rented from the harbor.

Judith had never been a fishing person, let alone taking any type of creatures off the poles, and that also includes the worms. It would mostly make her cringe, even though Hank would tell her from over the years, she was mostly a big baby for when it comes to things like that.

The captain and his first mate were over seeing the yacht with the rest of the crew, while their passengers were enjoying themselves fishing, getting a sun tan and much more.

The first Mate had asked the captain how long before we head back to the harbor.

"Two hours Zef, why not enjoy the great weather, unlike the other day with the wind!" He says with watching his passengers pulling in another flounder from the waters.

Johanna hasn't been on a yacht before, so she was mostly having a little bit of an upset stomach from the movement of the boat and of the waves. Jim put down his pole to help with his wife giving her a ginger ale to settle her stomach, along with throwing up over the side of the boat to really make her face turn pale a little.

After a few moments, she was starting to feel better, along with some crackers from the first mate walking over to hand them, into her hand that was shaking.

"Don't worry Mrs. Beckett, we will be heading back to port soon, you will be feeling better." He says before heading back into his position on the yacht to give the captain, some time to rest before starting back to the harbor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Genie In The Bottle

Hunt was having a great time by himself at the moment, here he was at the shooting range testing his eye, it's been awhile, he was able to fire his weapon at any type of target.

Once he had started the practice, he was up against four other members visiting the resort, and right now was leading in points against the two couples.

The rifle range was huge for this type of resort, along with several police officers at all of the entrances, to keep trouble makers out.

Their were two more rounds to go, before he's able to leave to have a early dinner, he had made up for it earlier with brunch inside his Barrier Reef rooms.

When Hunt had won the last round, he saw a man pull up in his jeep speaking the manager of the shooting range, It had turned out to be the owner of the resort name Samuels taking his chances at the targets for practice.

When Jackson walked over to the owner, he was watching his practice with great ease, along with the fact he seems to be a real expert for when it comes to shooting.

Samuels looks over at Mr. Hunt watching him with the target practice. "How are you enjoying the resort so far Mr. Hunt?" He asked with curiosity.

"I have been enjoying myself a great deal, I am just waiting it out, for when my first wish does actually comes dream."

"It will happen Mr. Hunt, to have your wife Rita come back to you, will actually happen quite soon."

Jackson Hunt felt odd at that moment after listening to the owner telling him about his wife Rita coming back to life.

Samuels fired back at his targets for the final time before heading back to his office and then home to his wife.

"Samuels, nice shooting!, would you care to have a rematch sometime during the week I am here?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure Mr. Hunt, but I have a feeling your going to be really busy with your vacation, but if you still agree to it at that time, I will be happy to have a rematch with you, now if you excuse me, I have paperwork to be done before the next private jet comes back from the United States.

/

Johanna Beckett was finally feeling better after that ride on the yacht, it will be the last time for her mostly, she would be more happier to be with her husband Jim, taking care of Hope and living in the mansion that she had wish for.

Johanna was coming out from the shower, when she saw that her husband was inside the crystal clear pool, after spending hours in the sun and the yacht.

"I would think Jim, your had enough of the water today?" She moves over to the edge of the pool, she was looking around to see the different colored fish swim around, it was remarkable to see, she was thinking about the cost of running the resort.

She needed to find out for sure with her great curiosity, she told her husband, she would be in a little while, she needed to do something on the laptop.

"Later...She says with moving off into the living area.

When she turned on the laptop, she typed in the Genie In The Bottle web site to come up very quickly with the owner's face Samuels Jamieson on the front cover, along with his face and other employees.

She went into the area mark Financials...The information came up with the totals for the past year. Fifty million dollars it cost to run the resort, along with a ten million dollar profit from donations from private organizations.

Their was a total listing for every item including...

Fuel costs...Private jet

Phone costs

Transportation costs

Family Health Clinic

Their were ten other items listed.

She was totally amazed with all of the costs, it was at this point, she shut down the laptop to head for the pool. She took off her robe to be totally nude, since she had changed to be younger, so has her body shape including her breasts.

She walked to the lower end of the pool, while Jim was now floating on his back, along with his package sticking out to her liking.

She moves into the warm, crystal clear waters to slowly move over to grab his package to scare him for the most part, when he sees it's Johanna, he was in his glory now with his erection in full bloom.

/

Jenny and Ryan along with three other couples were enjoying themselves a great time, after dropping off Sarah Beth and her things at the loft, the driver had been on time, along with the private jet having taken off an hour ago.

Jenny was thrilled for the most part, she was looking forward to be spending quality time with her husband Kevin in such a long time, she has always been worrying about him and his work for the precinct.

Even though she wasn't no saint herself over the years with having been placed in that diary with her posing for extra cash just prior to dating Kevin years ago.

After awhile Kevin and his wife started to get tired, they were shown to their beds for now, since it was going to be a long flight for the most part.

Kevin was enjoying being with Jenny and snuggling with each other, away from the other couples having to be doing the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Genie In The Bottle

William was swimming in the crystal clear pool, he wasn't able to sleep for some odd reason, while he left Alexis alone in the bedroom after coming back from the beach.

He just had too much pent up energy to kill at this point, he was even thinking about Alexis to fool around, but then again, she needed her rest for the most part.

Ever since he had first met Alexis at the precinct, she was so much of a brat having to be throwing around her father's money, but she has changed a great deal with finally falling in true love with him.

It's amazing, they were going to be married soon, along with a child, and a wonderful job, even though at times, he has been reckless for when it comes to doing his job overall.

But that has now changed now, with his life for the better in every aspect for the true meaning.

He had made the decision to wake her up anyway, he wanted her badly no matter what. He swims to the low end of the pool, along with the fish tagging behind him. He was laughing at the sight, it was almost like, he was their mother of some sorts.

He moves out of the water, he doesn't bother putting his towel around his waste, he was already bulging, and needed the released.

But to his very surprised, Alexis was up and stirring, when she looked over at the bulge, she padded his side of the bed to get in for the ride of her life time, including himself.

/

Jenny was wondering just how much longer before they arrived at the resort, when she woke to stop the flight attendant, she had told Jenny, they would be arriving in another two hours, she was getting cabin fever, and here her husband was sound asleep without a care in the world.

She needed to do something to keep her busy, it was a good thing, she had brought the laptop with her, she would sleep later when they do finally arrived, but knowing Kevin, he would be wanting to touch her every minute once inside the resort.

Some time later finally breathing better.

Jenny and Ryan, along with the others were being taken over to their rooms within the resort, they just could not believe the weather for having to be noontime.

Their driver had handed them two bottles to be opened just prior to going inside their place.

Jenny having to be excited as with her husband. Once the driver gave his usual speech, one of a time, they would open their Genie bottles to be granted one wish.

Jenny was the first to go with her bottle, when a male Genie appeared name Wayland.

"Welcome to the Resort, you may be granted one wish, with the remaining two during the week, please come over to me in my right ear to tell me your first wish."

She walks up. "I wish for a brand new house in the suburbs."

"Very well, your wish has been granted, you will know something at the end of the week." Wayland disappears.

Ryan smiled at Jenny when he opened his to have a female Genie name Rosa appear.

"My name is Rosa, what would you like to wish for?" She states, along with asking Ryan to come up to her right ear.

"I wish for a special grant for $100,000 to be given for his daughter Sarah Beth for her college fund, even though Castle has said he would help them out in the future."

"Your very special wish has been granted, look for your wish to happened when your ready to leave for home, have a great vacation." She says with a wide grin before leaving like Wayland.

"Wow!, was all he could for moment, before the driver hand them their keys to go inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Genie In The Bottle

Castle had the contractors to begin work on the third level storage area to make it into a nursery for the twins, along with a lift later on.

Castle was going over the plans at the moment in his office, when Kate walked in with coffee for the contractor and her husband.

She wasn't able to understand some of the terms, anyway she left them to their work in the first place.

She was tired, and needed to lay down, Alexis was with William at the Resort, along with Jenny and Kevin. When they were there, Kate had felt the time he gone too quickly for the both of them.

And it probably is feeling the same for her father and mother.

/

Jim Beckett having gotten up from a nap, he was still feeling tired, his wife had tired him out earlier with their sexual romp in the crystal clear waters of the pool.

And soon they would be going back to reality and real life, but at least this time around, they would have more in their possessions then before.

However he would be going back to work after the week of fun and sun, his partners in the firm needed him very badly for a huge court case involving a great deal of money for the firm and for himself, even though now he has what is most needed in his life.

A job, his wife, daughter and much more! And from what Johanna had mention to him earlier, their is going to be a new addition to watch out for in the name of Hope Cartwright, there is going to be plenty of room for the most part, now that his wife's wish for a mansion will be coming true.

With all this thinking on his brain, has made him hungry mostly, he had gotten on the house phone to order room service, he would have a feeling his wife Johanna was going to like the choices he would be picking out any way, including what he loves most of all Rib Eye steaks smothered in mushrooms and onions, with mash and string beans.

After placing the order, for which will be here in 30 minutes, he had inside the bedroom to wake his Johanna to let her know about the food was coming.

"Jim, that was so sweet of you, maybe you should of waited, but any way I will make it up to you later with a swim in the pool, honey, why don't you go and wait, while I get up to take a quick shower." She was totally nude underneath the blankets, but for now, his patience was wearing thin with having to wait for his food order.

/

Jackson Hunt after getting back from the rifle range and a quick dip in the pool, his mind was still too active to try and sleep at this point.

A moment later he heard a knock on his front door of his quarters, he went to place on his robe next to the chair of his queen size bed.

When he goes to open the door, he is in complete shock, standing a woman in front of him very alive, he was shaking his head in disbelief of all things, it was his wife Rita having come back to life for the most part.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Jackson?" Before moving into his arms to place a very passionate kiss onto his shaking lips.

"My God!, you are alive Rita, I saw your body last year having been killed by Loksat?"

"I am here now, and back into your life Hon, I suggest we start making up for it starting right now, with me kissing you again to break you out of your reverie, my dear sweet husband, it was your wish that had brought me back to you in the first place.

She pulls him into the bedroom, as if she knew where to go at the moment.

When he sees the owner Samuels, he was going to have to asked him on how it was done in the first place, otherwise right now, he was mainly going with the flow, until he knows for sure, along with his next two wishes.

/

William had told Alexis, he wanted to get out to explore the island, mainly shopping, eating and checking out the variety shops for any type of new sexual toys to be used. Alexis was blushing when William mention the word "Toys", her ears had perked up.

"What do you say Alexis spend the whole exploring, among other things as well? While slowly walking over to kiss her behind the back of her neck to give her the chills. But she loved it never the less, and besides it was a great day to be out roaming around the islands.

"I will call for the transportation Alexis, why don't you change into more suitable for walking, your feet won't make it in those heels of yours, I just don't know how all woman on this planet, can just walk in those things of yours."

She leaves for the bedroom to change into her loafers instead, he's right for when it comes to my feet, she had the feeling her feet would be swelling up from the walking, baby and the type of foods she would be putting into her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Genie In The Bottle

It's amazing on just how many places you can find to go shopping, including the islands.

William was watching Alexis walking around in her loafers, and has not stopped once to sit down accept to eat for lunch.

Prices were very reasonable for the most part, even though in Alexis case using her credit card wasn't a problem, along with her husband-to-be.

Since Alexis was watching out, William was having a ball with picking up several under shirts for when he goes running with his buddies at the precinct, while Alexis was buying cute little baby outfits either for a boy of girl, it doesn't matter to her.

When they finally did stop for food, it would be the old stand by Chinese run by several Americans in the shopping mall five miles from the resort.

The food court was very being for this time of the day. Alexis had asked William to get her usual Shrimp with lobster sauce, along with this time two egg rolls with noodles on the side, she was really hungry.

Alexis saw William talking to the manager of the food court, she was really curious, as to what was exactly going on at the moment.

He brought over the food very slowly, making sure he would drop anything onto the very clean floor. Once he was settled into his seat, he started to grin at her.

"What?", feeling guilty she might of done something wrong in the first place.

"I know where to go Alexis for that variety store of sexual toys." He tells her to make her blush a little."Do you have any idea, you would like to get and use on me later on in the bedroom?"

While he chuckles, while making her rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Actually I do Will have a big idea, and your going to love every inch of that rope on your private parts to wind up in the hospital."

He knew she was teasing him back as well, but once they do get their at that store, they will see for themselves about this rope, Alexis was talking about.

"One thing for sure Alexis, I can't wait for all of my wishes to come true." He says before stepping on the escalator to go up two flights.

/

Jenny went looking for her husband Kevin, to find him in the pool making laps. When he looked up to see her watching him with the laps, she was enjoying herself immensely in just a few shirt hours.

"Hon, why don't you join me, the water is just perfect, and look at the fish as well in this pool, and their very alive for the most part?" He says before splashing at her with his right hand.

"All right!, All right!, I am coming in ready or not." She walks to the short end of the pool, before taking off all of her clothing to show her cute baby bump to have her husband smiling at the beautiful sight, he smiles over to her before taking her into the water further before kissing her to catch the woman off guard, along with a mock drowning.

To have them both laughing to high water.

But this time, once the both of them were settled, she turns around to kiss her husband once again without having to fool around this time.

"Kevin, you do know, I love you a great deal?" She says before pulling him in again for a slow, long, passionate kiss.

He was out of breath trying to do too much at the same time.

One thing for sure, this vacation was well worth the trip, let alone the cost, even with Richard Castle having to pay for the vacation of a life time.

He could not believe, just lovely Jenny was looking this evening, either it was the water in the pool, or having to be here in the first place, had he thinking for the most part, and he wasn't going to be wasting a minute of it.

A minute later Jenny started to run away from him once again into the deeper part of the pool, until he was able to catch up to her and getting her from behind, making to made sure not to hurt the baby inside her stomach.

He was able to have her turned around. He whispered to her wanting to get out and go to the bedroom. "Are you serious?, this place is good then any to have sex, it would only enhance the pleasure of my husband trying to get inside of me." She says before placing her hand onto his already hard private part.

"Jesus!, what are you trying to do woman, ruin me before the vacation is even over with?" In his mock expression to get her goat once again. But this time the love between them was real...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Genie In The Bottle

Rita was trying to understand her husband madness with his wishes, and now she was told the news about the cancer, only made it worst to only feel worst off.

"My darling, what makes you think your next wish is going to come true?" Walking up closer to place a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

"I know Rita it's a long shot at best, I need to save my life to see my daughter-in-laws twins, and besides they both know the ugly truth of my health, despite having to been running away for years from my enemies."

"That is just horrible Jackson, and now that I am here for real, flesh and blood, we might as well make the best of it, while we we are here." She says before moving off to check out the lovely pool. "My goodness!, their is even live fish in that pool." She nodded before taking off her clothes to jump to make a huge splash to get his clothes, mostly his jacket wet.

"I will get you for that Rita." He does the same with his as well, before jumping in to really have her chuckling at the sight. "I might be 76 years old, but I am still very young at heart."

She swims up from behind him to surprise him with grabbing his package. "I must say, I am rather impressed, you still got it Sweetie! Before placing her head under the water to have him almost choke from her actions.

/

After arriving on the top level of the shopping mall walking around, they were able to find the sex toy shop without a problem. When William and Alexis walked in, the placed was really busy with customers checking out the area.

When Alexis walked over to the main counter with the manager and his name tag, she asked him a question about any new products that might be in stock, and when she mention the rope product, William started to choke on his saliva after what Alexis had asked the man in the first place.

"Oh, yes, we do at the moment, we actually have three different lengths to your choosing." Taking out a big box from under the counter.

She could not believe it, it was actually here, along with a blushing William Anderson, along with the pain in his groin that goes with it. "I will take the biggest one available, while we will look further around."

"Very well madam, I will keep it to the side for now, until your done with your shopping." He says in a neutral tone.

William pushes Alexis to the side to speak softly. "Are you seriously Alexis?"

"Only when it comes to you and your sexual happiness." She laughs before moving in to kiss him quickly on his cheek and a soft whispered message. "Hang on Sweetie, your in a ride of your life tonight back at the resort." She moves away to check around for any other goodies.

And she does with nipple clips, along with much bigger ones to be used on a man's penis to enhance the sensation of the release. Anderson was shaking his head at the thought of all that pain, he was going to be suffering for the rest of their vacation.

As for William, he was mostly into oils to be used on the body, along with herbs, and even found a special can of whipped creams to his liking.

They were all set, along with Alexis handing the manager her credit card along with the other items that William had in his little cart basket. Since he was going to be the one involved in all this nonsense, he didn't mind her having to foot the bill, along with dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Genie In The Bottle

Samuels having come back from a meeting with the resort staff, lasting a few hours, he wanted to made sure all was in order with the guests for the most part.

Weather wise for the week has been just lovely, it would give him the chance to get out into the open more with his guests like with talking with Jackson Hunt at the rifle range.

Even his own wife Anna Belle wanted to walk around for a change, even though under doctor's order to take it easy some what with the swelling of her feet.

When Samuels called his wife, he had to swing around to pick her up at their home to go shopping, even though he was schedule to fly the private jet back to the United States to pick up some new guests from Texas, his co pilot Jake this time will be flying with him in the late morning.

Anna Belle was waiting outside for her husband, having to driving in the jeep from the other side of the resort. When he pulled up, she had to be sure to stay out of the way, before he had completely stopped.

"How did everything go with the meeting with everyone my dear husband?" While getting in with him helping her to get in before moving off to answer her question.

"Everything went well today, just a minor glitch with the computer systems, however we were able to get through without any more further issues." He says checking the cross way for any other jeep traffic.

/

Hank and his wife Judith decided with one more day left of their vacation was to take another trip on the yacht again, he had called the harbor master and the crew to let them know, they would be coming over for another day of fun in the sun on the Sea Angel.

"Yes Captain, we will be leaving in a few minutes, see you soon." He hangs up the house phone to turn around to Judith was all set for the day with her straw hat to protect her from the sun rays, lotion and a basket of goodies for the ride. "I see your already Judith, when we get back, I will treat you out to dinner." While moving over to take the basket of goodies from her right hand, she goes to move in closer to give a quick kiss to her husband all ready and anxious to go for the day.

When the driver arrived, he had knocked on the door to let them know, he had arrived to take them to the harbor and the Sea Angel.

"Thanks, we will be right their sir, just give us a minute." He says with a wide grin on his face to have Judith wonder what was going on in the first place. He walks in closer to her ear to have her blush for the most part.

"I assume Hank, it's going to be your dessert after dinner?" She replied with a devious nature with her statement.

"Now what do you think my dear wife?" Before moving off in front of her to leave for outside.

/

Jenny was sitting out side of their rooms, it was just beautiful, she doesn't know when the last time she was so relaxed. She was mostly enjoying herself, including when her husband Kevin came out in just a towel.

"My, My, I must say your looking awfully sexy this afternoon." She goes to put her hand underneath the white towel, to have him jump back from the surprise.

"What is it about this place Jenny, I just can't get over it?" Before he climbs over her onto her stretch out legs for her to play again with his anatomy.

"I don't know Kevin, I am sure loving the feel underneath, how about we go inside for another round of hiding the weenie?" They laughed before he is able to get up first, along with Jenny pulling off the white towel, to have him running inside and the bedroom.

/

Kate Beckett was having a wonderful time with taking care of Sarah Beth, Castle was watching her on the bed playing with the little girl for the most part, he was thinking to himself, that his wife was going to make a wonderful mother, along with having twins now to really add into the surprise.

Since it was her nap time, she picked up Sarah Beth, but it was her husband that had taken the little girl upstairs to be watched by the housekeeper Roysln for a few hours, while Castle had other ideas with his wife, once he was able to come back down stairs.

A few minutes later, he comes back into the bedroom locking the door for a change, giving her the hint he was interested in something really important, like with her body.

He turns down the lighting, along with the blinds from the sides of the bed. When he takes off his clothes to be totally free in his birthday suit.

He pushes his wife down onto the bed very gentle before moving up to face her. He helps takes off her blouse that opens from the front placing it on the chair, along with unhooking her light blue bra to let out to breath her two perky breasts ready for excitement.

He goes to grab them both playing with the nipples in the palm of his hands, to have her already jumping from the nerves, she had whispered something into his ear to continued on with more, along with her taking his penis into hers to play with until it was fully erect.

After that he stops to pulls down her sweat pants, no underwear this time around, before moving on down to her opening and placing two fingers inside already wet.

It was during this build up, she let go with her orgasm before Castle decided to entered her rather abruptly, to have her nails digging into his back to cause marks. She kept telling him, she wanted more to feel every inch of him inside until finally he came in a hard rush of excitement to have him out of breath.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Genie In The Bottle

Samuels had an idea he needed to run by his wife Anna Belle, it will get many of his clients inside the resort to try and solve a fake murder, since many of them were police officers, ex C.I.A. and other agencies.

Besides all of the normal activities. "My god, Samuels, that is a wonderful idea, who is going to be murdered that the guests will need to find the murderer." She was curious for the most part.

"Me." He says, along with giving clues along the way for those involved in the fake murder.

"When is this supposed to happened in the first place Samuels?" She replied with having to be chuckling at the idea.

"Tomorrow morning after all of the guests that needs to have the rest of their wishes to be confirmed."

"Oh goody!, A fake murder, and I will be sure to keep quiet, and act as the grieving wife, this is going to be interesting, that's for sure.

/

Jackson Hunt was watching Rita in the pool with the live fish, he was still trying to figure it out, but at least he has her back, and is hoping to keep it that way for now on. Along with his health.

If he times it just right, he should be making his next two days, the day after tomorrow.

Right now he could use a swim, with all of his pent up energy at the moment. And he wasn't going to jump in like most folks, instead he walked over to the short end of the pool, walking in slowly to have his wife laughing at him.

With his usual gruff voice. "What's so funny?" He says before taking off towards her at the deep end, along with the fish to keep them company at the moment.

"I remember the days when you use to jump in, instead of now at your age."

"Hey!, watch it with the "Old Man" routine Rita, and besides, I am here on vacation to relax for the most part, even though I could some excitement just about now to peak my interest."

"Oh really!, you want excitement, I will give you excitement!. She slowly moves closer to him, thinking that she was going to kiss him, when in fact, she splash the water into his face to have him momentary blind, before heading off the other way to play silly games with him.

Without him realizing it, she was able to get out of the pool, telling him to come find her, as part of the hide and seek game, they used to do as partners on C.I.A. missions.

/

That night Hank after getting back from the day on the Sea Angel was trying to sleep, having been excited all day with the beautiful weather, the captain of the Sea Angel, was nice enough to have them stay on board for an extra hour, before heading on into the harbor.

Judith was feeling the effects, with having taken in too much of the sun rays, and having gone straight to bed to sleep for a few hours.

But when she woke feeling warm, she need to take a cool shower, before deciding to take a quick dip into the pool. But when she saw that her husband Hank was laying in one of the tubes relaxing, she called over to ask on what was wrong.

"Are you all right Hank?" She calls over to him, with his eyes opening to see her standing at the edge of the pool.

"Couldn't sleep, it must of been all that clean living to keep me up, and besides, why are you up?" Pushing the tube over to the edge.

"Sun burn, I needed to cool down my skin, or else I wouldn't be able to sleep like your self, I am coming in to keep you company for a little while."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Genie In The Bottle

It was the next day with the springtime weather consisting of temperatures to be in the seventies. Samuels had left for his office to over the last of the details with the new arrivals, and wishes due to be showing up sometime tomorrow for the others like with Jackson Hunt, Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny and six other couples.

When he was coming back from his office, their was an incident at the rifle range having to stop by to help with one of the newest clients.

Something had happened with one of the guns that he had picked up to fired, supposed to be blanks, turned out to be quite real, when the back fired of the bullets went back into his chest, to have the owner of the resort to fall onto the ground.

Everyone came running to check him for a pulse. The man that was checking his pulse was working for Samuels with his little game.

"He's dead everyone, we need to get his body to the morgue right away at the police station, I will call them to come here right away, I suggest everyone to move away from the body and the scene." he says while bending down quickly to tell him don't move at all, until the coast for clear.

/

When the news had gotten out over the local news broadcast sent to all of the rooms inside the resort, Kevin Ryan, William Anderson, Hunt and three others from different states, just could not believe it, the owner of the resort killed by his own weapon at the rifle range.

Ryan told Jenny after seeing the broadcast, that he wanted to find out just exactly was going on, even though Jenny wanted no part of it, she even out of jest, that it just might a joke or a trick to try and get the members that are here to get more involved.

"And what makes you think that way Jenny in the first place with the owner wanting to do this?" She says with putting on her slippers.

"It's an resort that grant wishes, what's more interesting with having everyone involved in a fake murder, think about it Kevin."

"I will play along, I will even talk with the wife and watch for anything of reaction from her just for the sake you just might be right."

/

Anna Belle was getting up her nerve to start talking with the authorities having to be knocking on her door. She was in tears, when Marshall Okoi asked on whether he can speak with her about Samuels and what had happened at the rifle range.

Okoi has been with Island force for a long time, but he has never seen anything like it with the weapon having to back fire to kill.

"I understand Anna this is hard for you, when was the last time you spoke with your husband?" Taking out his note pad from his uniform jacket.

"A few minutes just when he was leaving for the rifle range to check on details for his guests, otherwise he was in a wonderful mood Marshall Okoi."

"Right now I have the lab checking into the weapon, as to why it happened in the first place, I will keep in touch with you, I am very sorry for your lost."

He leaves the house, while Anna Belle went upstairs to the back bedroom. When she knocked on the door three times. She walked in to let her husband know, his plan was working perfectly for the most part, before she started to chuckle from the entire idea.

/

It was almost time for when the next two wishes were going to be granted for the following even though a few days early.

With hearing about the shooting, William had thought it was the best to stay out of it for now, until the authorities were able to find out just what had happened.

But for now after last night's crazy night of shopping and using the new sex toys, the both of them were now sitting on the beach relaxing enjoying the day so far, under the umbrella and the strong rays of the sun.

When two genie's appeared on the beach to have William and Alexis jump up quickly to see it was Wayland and Rosa.

"William I am here to grant you your two last two wishes, what is it you will like to wish for? Wayland walking slowly over to him near the umbrella.

" I would like to have a new shiny red corvette to ride around in with my bride-to-be, and my final wish is to own a two level condo apartment, if possible!"

"Very well William, you will have those two wishes granted by the end of the week, enjoy the rest of your vacation." Wayland disappeared again.

"Alexis it's your turn, please come and whispered your two wishes into my ear."

"I wish to win $1000 dollars with a scratch off ticket I plan on buying either today or tomorrow, and my final wish is to give William a new set of scuba diving equipment."

"Your two wishes will be granted, look for the results at the end of your vacation, enjoy your day."

"Wow!, was all Alexis able to say before moving down onto the blanket again to relax next to William.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Genie In The Bottle

After the Genie's had disappeared, William was talking to Alexis about the shooting at the rifle range.

"What's wrong William, I have a feeling you don't believe the story about the weapon back firing?" She replies with placing her dark glasses on again from the sun blazing at the moment.

"Something just don't add up right now, unless the owner Samuels is looking to play games with his customers on the island, to see who is the smartest to figure it out in the first place."

"It's a good chance, he might be, then how do we prove it, without having to get caught?" She suggested.

"Why don't we go talk with Ryan and Jenny about it?" While looking up into the sky to see the seagulls flying around. "Lets go Alexis."

/

Ryan had just came back from talking with Anna Belle and the local authorities, he had suspected Anna Belle wasn't telling the entire story, for when he was at the house. Actually she seem a little too calm for his years of being a police detective.

He was looking for Jenny, when he walked inside their place. She was lounging around the pool relaxing with her legs up for the most part.

What was strange, was for the fact the rainbow water fall was changing quicker then normal along with the flying fish to really have her curious.

When she felt her husband's soft kiss on the back of her neck, she looks up at his eyes.

"Was I right Kevin?" She moves over to let him sit next to her on the lounge chair.

"She was just too calm for my taste Jenny, I have a feeling Samuels already knows this, where ever he might be hiding, and I don't like it one bit.

Some time later

William driving over in the jeep found the right spot to park in front of Ryan and Jenny's quarters, he was rather impressed, as with the entire resort.

When he knocked on the door, Ryan answered the door with his swim trunks on. "I am sorry, I didn't know you were going out, I will come back later."

"No it's all right William, come on in, we need to talk." He said before the both of them go inside.

"Where is Jenny?" He asked looking around with his curious nature.

"She went to the spa with Judith, Johanna, and a few others from the resort, What is on your mind?" Ryan asked.

"Samuels, I have a feeling it's all a set up by the owner as part of a game to either drum up more business or just some sort of a sick joke."

"We need to find out why, before someone actually does get hurt in the process, we need to speak with his wife Anna Belle once again, to break down her story, give me a few minutes to change, and then we will be off."

/

Jenny, Judith, Johanna and the others were enjoying themselves a great with the full body massages, however being done by woman instead of any men. They were mostly disappointed, otherwise it was just wonderful for everyone.

Jenny asked to have both her nails and toes done afterwards with the color pink, while Judith had her hair cut a little off her neck, while Johanna enjoyed the massage with her legs, back and neck for the most park.

Not much talking was going on, until everyone walked outside of the salon.

Jenny had made the comment once outside. "That was strange, the tension in that salon was enough to kill anyone, let alone after what had happened at the rifle range."

"What do you think is going to happened now with the resort, now that the owner Samuels is dead?" Judith says to the group starting to move off into their own vehicles.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Genie In The Bottle

No one knew the answer to that question, but Kevin Ryan and William Anderson were going to find out the answer right soon.

Actually Samuels having heard from his workers told him the police were on their way over to the complex, to talk with his wife, he was going to wait until after they left to make the decision to quit the game, and make the announcement for those that had figured it out, will get in return as prize "a one time only" special wish.

He told his wife to speak with them coming up the walk way, I will be in my usual hiding spot.

"Remember Anna Belle, please be civil for now, and let me know either way on what to do with the game." He goes to move upstairs to his hiding area, when the door bell starts to buzz.

When she goes to open the door, she was wearing the usual black with posing as the grieving wife.

Ryan is the first to speak with William Anderson right behind him.

/

Jackson Hunt didn't get the chance to go along with Kevin Ryan and Anderson to speak with Samuels wife about what had happened at the rifle range, he was more interested in the weapon itself.

Having asked permission to take a look at the weapon, both Rita and Hunt taking the time away from their vacation. When the manager of the rife range was going along with the entire charade, was starting to have a guilt complex.

He asked to speak with Hunt in his office for a few minutes, he agreed to the meet, along with his curiosity as to why.

"From what I understand Samuels wanted to have this game started, since many of the members on vacation are mostly police officers, wanted to see who was smart enough to figure out the game, and who was actually behind the shooting, he wasn't looking for trouble, or trying to drum up more business, Samuels is a real sweet heart, always looking out for the welfare of his resort customers."

"I can understand very well, I just hope he decides to give this game up, it could actually hurt more then good." Rita walked in after quickly knocking on the door.

"What's the verdict Rita?" He asked before moving away from the manager.

"It's obvious the gun was set to back fired, I assumed that Samuels must of been wearing a bullet proof vest to protect himself."

"He was wearing his vest." The manager says to verified the information to Hunt and his wife Rita.

"Well then, I just hope, he will come to his senses, lets get out of here Rita to go swimming in the pool, I could stand to run a few laps to keep in shape." He was jiving his wife with his crazy sense of humor, along with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really Jackson!, come on lover boy, lets go home for that swim or laps of yours." She pulls him along with leaving the manager's office, and a very confused man.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Genie In The Bottle

"Samuels, you need to stop this now." His wife hollers at him from the bottom of the stairs of their home, "The police suspect something is up, and you need to make amends with them before the situation gets worst." She replied with tears coming down her face.

"I will Anna Belle, I will make an special announcement this evening on closed circuit television to let everyone know, for those involved, mainly the ones that work for the 12th precinct, will be given a special wish for their help with figuring it out first."

"Good, I have been worried to death about you and the resorts reputation, but for now, we need to get things back to normal."

"I agree Anna Belle." He walks down the stairs and into her arms to hold onto his wife for gentle, loving support.

/

And in the meantime...

Alexis was at the local deli/market outside the resort to buy a scratch off ticket, while William was watching her pick the ticket in the back of the register.

"Why don't you scratch it now to find out Alexis?" He says with a smile.

"Not on your life William, I am going to scratch this, when we get back to the resort later." Then all of a sudden, someone from the resort came in looking for a Sergeant William Anderson.

"Yes, I am Sergeant William Anderson, how can I help you, sir? Being polite and very curious as to what is going on with this man.

"I am Edward, I work with Samuels, I would like to give this to you, it's your keys to your new Red Corvette vehicle, I am here to take the both of you back to your rooms to check it out, it will be waiting for you on the side of the pool entrance."

"Wow!, this is wonderful Alexis, come on sweetie, lets go check this out in regard to one of my wishes coming true." He's excited, and acting like a child with a new toy.

20 minutes later with the driver pushing quickly with the cart, was able to drop off his customers at the side of the pool area, when he noticed the red corvette shiny and calling to him to get in to drive it around. "Beautiful!, he says to Alexis, before getting inside with the keys, and Alexis chuckling at him.

"Go ahead, drive around the resort, while I go inside to change, I will wait, until you get back to scratch the ticket, okak?"

"Sure!, see you soon." He says before moving off from from their rooms.

/

A helicopter was landing at the resort's heliport sector. When it landed a young girl was being helped out of the helicopter by her guardians from the United States.

When the manager of the heliport was told the young girl was flown from Paris, France as part of a deal through the witness protection program. They were able to show the proper papers and authorization to hand Hope Cartwright over to Johanna Beckett here on vacation of the Genie In The Bottle resort.

"Everything seems to be in order, please take this jeep to the other side of the resort, it will take you 30 minutes with this map I am giving you to find Johanna Beckett." He responded toward the both guardians.

Finally arriving to the proper address. The guardians walk up to the door. Inside Jim Beckett tells Johanna he will answer the door.

When he opens the door, he sees the young girl in the front with the two grownups and the driver that had brought over to here.

"How can I help you?" He says with curiosity.

"We are looking for Johanna Beckett, she requested with expressing one of her wishes a Hope Cartwright." When Johanna Beckett heard her name being called, along with the young girl running into Johanna's arms to have her in tears, along with a Jim Beckett asking for an explanation, as to what is going on.

"Jim, I will explain, when I was in the witness protection program, I wasn't alone, their were other families, however with Hope's mother, she died from cancer awhile back, I had made a promise to myself, I would try to have Hope Cartwright as being a parent to her, and since I did wish for this, I will try to be a good mother to Hope in between all of my other activities, besides being a wife to you as well."

"What ever you do Johanna, I am %100 behind your decision no matter what happens in the future." He says with great pride for his wife.

And then the driver speaks up. "Mr. Beckett I have something to give you, it's an newspaper article, I was told to be given to you, when I seen you today." He hands it to him into his right hand.

He goes to look at the articled circled in black. " LIFE FORMS FOUND ON ALHA CENTUARI", it was written by one of the scientists involved with the Hubble telescope and Nasa.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Genie In The Bottle

Everything was all set for Samuels in the studio of the tv station to make the statement to all of the resort customers.

The reporter name Lewis Hon was advising Samuels he will have ten minutes to do his speech for the local residents of the Genie In The Bottle resort.

"Are you ready sir?" He says with checking for the proper camera position. He points to him to starts talking. "Go!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Genie In the Bottle resort, My name is Samuels, I am doing this special broadcast to advise everyone, I am not actually dead from all of the rumors going around the resort, matter in fact I wanted to devise a game of sorts, to see who is the smartest of all of the police authorities that are here on the resort as guests, as it turned out, we have two special such police officers were able to figure it out, and for them for doing so, I am granting each of them Kevin Ryan and Sergeant William Anderson a one time special wish of their choice beginning tomorrow, I am truly sorry for upsetting everyone, Thank you for your concern.

It was at this point, the tv cameras go off. Leaving a very relieved Samuels to go back to his home feeling better, along with his wife Anna Belle.

/

Alexis was watching the news broadcast having listened to Samuels speak about the shooting being faked and the fact her husband to be was mention.

She could not wait for William to tell him the news about the special wish. Plus she was itching to scratch the ticket, but she did tell him she would wait for him in the first place.

A minute later was when she heard a car pull up. She goes to open up the door to see it's William with his new red corvette.

"William your not going to believe this!, there was a special news broadcast with the owner Samuels, making an apology for what he did with the stupid game to figure out, who did it in the first place with the weapon at the rifle range, and to top it off, he name you and Kevin Ryan to receive a special one time wish tomorrow."

"Wow! , I would of never suspected he would go with giving up quickly, let alone giving us a wish too boot...He goes to walk in with Alexis closing the door behind them. "I will have to really think hard about this one Alexis, but in the mean time, lets have you scratch that ticket and sees what happened." They walked into the kitchen area for where Alexis had left the ticket under the salt shaker on the table, she had left a quarter next to the ticket.

"I am really excited William." Actually she was a nervous wreck, along with her hand having to be shaking. "Well here goes." She is uncovering the spaces of the hearts, if you get three of the same amount you win...and she gets to the bottom level when the three of the same color hearts and $1000.00. Very slowly she says "OMG!, my wish came true with the winning scratch off ticket.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25th Genie In The Bottle

Jackson Hunt having been informed after watching the broadcast of Samuels speech, he was just glad that Ryan and Anderson were able to figure out the plot, along with the bonus of special wish.

Matter of fact, he was thinking to himself while watching his wife doing her swimming laps in the crystal clear pool, it should be time for his last two wishes.

And just when he was thinking this, his genie Wayland appeared in front of him, having to quickly moved a little from the shock, Rita after she arrived to the deep of the pool, she looked over to see that her husband's genie had appeared.

She decided to swim to the short end of the pool, to get out and find out what is going to be happening.

"Mr. Hunt I am here this evening for you to grant the final two wishes, when your ready, please tell me in my ear your wishes.

Jackson Hunt walked closer to Wayland to his ear. "I wish to have my health back to normal with the cancer going into remission, and the second to have a second honeymoon for three weeks on one of the Greek Isles, don't care which one at this time."

"Very well Mr. Hunt, your two wishes has been granted, looked for the results in a few days, and a call from the clinic to confirm your cancer has disappeared, enjoy the rest of your stay on the resort." He disappeared, along with Hunt went jump into the pool, to have Rita hear the words "Ouch" from her husband in his usual gruff voice.

"It serves you right Jackson, to do something stupid like that." She said deadpanned.

/

Anna Belle was happy to have her husband back again, she was watching him working in his office. He was working really hard the past hour to catch up on all of the latest new arrivals to the resort, along with the genie's.

She came over to him, to kiss him behind his neck and shoulders."Jesus Anna, you know what it does to me?" He says trying to type something on the key board.

"Samuels, I am very proud of you, with what you were able to do with the tv broadcast, I just hope it won't taint your reputation."

"Are you serious!, Anna Belle, you need to see this, already the donations have been pouring in for the resort, and I didn't even asked for donations, close to two million dollars, to placed in my business account."

"I am really impressed Samuels, now can you stop to give me a kiss, I have been trying to do for the past half hour."

"Oh really sweetie, instead of that kiss, I am taking you into the shower and then the bedroom, to make up for the stress, I had put you under the past few days."

"It's a deal!" She replied with grabbing her husband from out of his office and down the hall to the shower.

/


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Genie In The Bottle

Jackson Hunt having been informed after watching the broadcast of Samuels speech, he was just glad that Ryan and Anderson were able to figure out the plot, along with the bonus of special wish.

Matter of fact, he was thinking to himself while watching his wife doing her swimming laps in the crystal clear pool, it should be time for his last two wishes.

And just when he was thinking this, his genie Wayland appeared in front of him, having to quickly moved a little from the shock, Rita after she arrived to the deep of the pool, she looked over to see that her husband's genie had appeared.

She decided to swim to the short end of the pool, to get out and find out what is going to be happening.

"Mr. Hunt I am here this evening for you to grant the final two wishes, when your ready, please tell me in my ear your wishes.

Jackson Hunt walked closer to Wayland to his ear. "I wish to have my health back to normal with the cancer going into remission, and the second to have a second honeymoon for three weeks on one of the Greek Isles, don't care which one at this time."

"Very well Mr. Hunt, your two wishes has been granted, looked for the results in a few days, and a call from the clinic to confirm your cancer has disappeared, enjoy the rest of your stay on the resort." He disappeared, along with Hunt went jump into the pool, to have Rita hear the words "Ouch" from her husband in his usual gruff voice.

"It serves you right Jackson, to do something stupid like that." She said deadpanned.

/

Anna Belle was happy to have her husband back again, she was watching him working in his office. He was working really hard the past hour to catch up on all of the latest new arrivals to the resort, along with the genie's.

She came over to him, to kiss him behind his neck and shoulders."Jesus Anna, you know what it does to me?" He says trying to type something on the key board.

"Samuels, I am very proud of you, with what you were able to do with the tv broadcast, I just hope it won't taint your reputation."

"Are you serious!, Anna Belle, you need to see this, already the donations have been pouring in for the resort, and I didn't even asked for donations, close to two million dollars, to placed in my business account."

"I am really impressed Samuels, now can you stop to give me a kiss, I have been trying to do for the past half hour."

"Oh really sweetie, instead of that kiss, I am taking you into the shower and then the bedroom, to make up for the stress, I had put you under the past few days."

"It's a deal!" She replied with grabbing her husband from out of his office and down the hall to the shower.

/


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Genie In The Bottle

Jenny and Ryan decided to watch some of the speed boat races off the harbor of the resort, they were able to go through the catalog of events schedule for today, and she always wanted to watch these types of races.

The harbor arena was packed with on lookers wanting to watch the races, despite a few accidents with the racing, but thank god none of the racers were hurt.

Jenny asked Ryan she was having a craving for a salted pretzel with mustard, along with a diet coke, while Ryan went with two hotdogs and fries covered with ketchup.

She was smiling, when her husband had come over to her with the food. "What's going on Jenny, did I do something wrong with the food order?" He asked being frazzled since getting to the resort.

"Coming here to the resort, was the best thing, we have done in a long time since getting married." While yearning to kiss her husband, it was going to have to wait until later.

With the races now ending, all of a sudden both of Jenny's and Ryan's genies shown up to alert them, it was time for their final two wishes.

Wayland walks closer to Jenny to ask for her final two wishes. Jenny goes over to his ear to she want a diamond necklace for her up and coming birthday in two weeks, and my other wish is to be promoted to a higher with her job position."

"Very well then, you shall have both of your wishes granted, look for the wishes to take affect in a week, have a great rest of your day." It was when Wayland disappeared.

While Rosa walked up to Ryan to ask him for his final two wishes. "I wish to purchase a little league baseball team in New York City, and the other I would love to have season tickets for the Knicks and the New York Rangers.

"Your wishes will be granted, please look for your season tickets arriving to you, by the end of your stay here at the resort, along with your other wish, have a good day."

"Amazing, I just love this resort, maybe we should come back here every couple of years." He replied tersely, along with a passionate kiss for his wife having to be caught off guard.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Genie In The Bottle

Samuels working in his office, had asked his partner Jake to speak with Kevin Ryan and William Anderson in regard to their special wish they were granted.

"Jake please be sure to let them know the wish is a one time thing for them, I don't wish to have any issues for when it comes to this." Walking around his desk to sit down, while turning on the computer to begin his day.

"I will sir, by the way, with all of the donations that have been pouring in, how much exactly has come into the account?" He was very curious with asking the question.

"Close to five million dollars now, with more to come I believe."

"Wonderful!, your little ploy work anyway, I need to go, I will talk with you later, bye." He walks outside from the office, with the weather having to be just beautiful once again, the resort has been lucky for when it comes to really good weather for the tourist.

/

Jackson Hunt having received a phone call earlier from the Kapaau Family Health Clinic, he was told to come in for a full check up to check on his cancer and to see if if had gone into remission. He's supposed to be meeting up with two doctors at the clinic.

So when he was telling his wife Rita about it, she had told him, she wanted to go with him for support, just in case the news is not good at all.

Look darling, you don't have to do this, you know?" He suggested to her.

"I want to Jackson, and besides we are on vacation, I will wait with you at the clinic, what time is the driver supposed to be picking you up?" She queries with the question.

Looking at his watch."Actually he should be here really soon."

Rita went to open the door, to see if anyone was coming. "Jackson, their is a jeep coming now, we need to get ready."

The driver stopped the jeep in the front of the door, telling them he was here to take them to the clinic for a check up.

Jackson closed the door behind Rita, making sure it was locked for the most part. He was feeling really nervous about this exam, he was hoping for the best, either way, he will have the time to be spending with his wife no matter what, he wants to make up for the lost time with her.

Sometime later at the Clinic having been introduce to the doctors, Rita stayed behind in the waiting room, while Drs. San Tun and Okino Blaine started their exam with Hunt. Going through with the MRI/CAT SCAN, blood tests and other equipment to check for the spread of the cancer.

They would know the results the next day, for which they would be calling the patient with the overall results.

But for now Hunt was given a package on the information taken today with all of the tests.

Doctor Blaine told Hunt to try and take it easy for at a few hours, with having taken several tubes of blood to make any one dizzy, but he wasn't feeling the results of it right now.

"Thank you Dr. Blaine for your concern, if I do feel weak later, I will be sure to get off my feet, but for now, I plan to take my wife shopping."

When Rita heard the words shopping, her eyes had lit up, she couldn't wait for it, never the less.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Genie in The Bottle

"Jackson, don't you just love this resort, and here we are inside the shopping mall, I am loving every minute of it." Rita tells her husband having to be distraught a little. "What's wrong ?"

"Oh, I am just worried about the results of the cancer, I am just hoping for the best Rita, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself right now."

"Good, I don't know about you, I am starved, I could use a nice juicy hamburger just about now."

Jackson looks at the catalog of stores. "Their is Burger King, would that do for now?" He chuckles, even on this island they have a Burger King.

"Good, lets move it buddy." Pulling his hand towards the escalator.

/

Meanwhile at the clinic

The two doctors San Tun and Blaine had gotten back the results quickly on all of the tests done on their patient Jackson Hunt.

"Doctor Blaine, this is truly remarkable, their is no sign of his cancer in his body any where, I was really surprised for the most part, since his cancer was starting to spread to other parts of his body."

"I don't understand it either on how it was done in the first place Okino, we will surely be needing to advise Hunt of these facts right away." Blaine walks aways to place his chart into the proper area inside the office. "I will call him in a little while Okino, I have one more patient to be seen before I place the call, you can then go home for the rest of the day and evening."

"Thanks, I am taking my wife to dinner and roller skating at the new ring the resort had built, it just opened a few weeks back."

/

Hank told his wife Judith he wanted to go roller skating with one day left of their vacation. Everything of their belongings have been packed for the flight back home tomorrow night.

"Are you serious Hank, you want to break your neck at your age?" Judith was just coming out of the bedroom dressed after sleeping in late this morning.

"Why not, I have been wanting to try it again after all of these years, It's our last day here, I would like to at least spend it with you doing really something together besides sex.

Judith raised an eyebrow at that statement from her husband.

"All right lets do it Hank, do we need to call for a driver?" She asked with curiosity.

"I will call them sweetie."

Sometime later with Roller skating ring being a part of the resort, their was no charge to get inside the place already filled with customers both from the resort and the island residents.

However everyone would have to pay for their skates, food, drinks and anything else in the catalog.

Hank was able to hold his own with staying up on his feet, as with Judith, the both of them were having a great time for the most part. There were couples of all ages.

While taking a short break to rest. "You know what Hank, we need to come back to this resort some day."

"I would love to do that Judith, hopefully sometime soon it will happen again, come on lets gets back on the track again, I can hear the music is playing some oldies but goodies tunes for us old folks."

Judith chuckled at her husband's crazy sense of humor.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Genie In The Bottle

Rita was getting tired from the shopping, having found a number new clothing items to wear for the rest of their vacation. Along with having to walk into a sex shop of all things to use on her husband later, while he was roaming the top floor for anything that just might hit his eye.

She found a very nice massaging oils to be used on body while they were having sex later on, along with a few clips, a small whip and some ropes to be tied up. She was very much into the S and M stuff, always has been ever since she was very young.

After she was done in that store, she was able to meet up with her husband at the pretzel stand, for which he was able to buy four total, one now and the other for later. He also brought two drinks having to be really thirsty from all of the walking they were mostly doing.

They were able to find a seat to sit down to rest their feet, when Hunt's phone started to chirp. He goes to take his cell from his coat pocket to answer it.

"Jackson Hunt speaking, how can I help you?" He replied with a serious tone and a Rita listening in onto the phone next to him.

'This is doctor Blaine from the clinic, I am calling, we have gotten back the results back on your Cancer Mr. Hunt, I must say, your a very lucky man totally, your cancer is now gone from your body, at first we had found the cancer to spread to other parts of your organs, but for the like of me now, the cancer is completely gone, congrats, please be happy for the rest of your life."

"Thank you Doctor Blaine, I will, I have never been more happier in my entire life, good bye." He ends the call before turning to face his wife. He gives her the most passionate kiss she had from him in such a long time, since she had known the man. "Do you know what I want to do now?"

Trying to catch her breath from the kiss."What Jackson?" She says with a heavy emotional heart.

"Lets go back to our rooms, I want to make love to you all night long either in the pool, bedroom or out on the terrace."

She smiled at him, before taking his hand, along with their packages to start walking back towards the garage area to get back into their jeep and home.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Genie In The Bottle

Beckett was coming back from seeing Doctor Anderson to check on the growth of the twins, she had Castle come with her for support, even though it was a routine exam. Castle was fidgeting in his seat waiting for his wife to come out of the examining room.

He was so proud of himself to be become a father again, it's going to be some what of a challenge for everyone, at least this time around, he will have a great deal of help with taking care of the two babies.

It's going to be interesting for when it comes to naming the babies, since at this point, no one knows the sex, hopefully today they will know.

Inside the exam room, Dr. Anderson and his nurse were doing the sonogram/ultrasound to check on the growth.

She was placed on the table feeling some what uncomfortable, while the coldness of the device he was using to see inside of her stomach and how far along the twins were doing.

After a few moments, Doctor Anderson told Beckett everything was looking really well for the most part.

"Doctor Anderson, can you tell on what the sex will be on the two babies, my husband and I are really interested." She says with curiosity.

"Actually from what I can see, we have two boys, but I won't know for sure for at least another few weeks, when I need to see you with the next appointment."

"Thank you anyway Doctor, I will be sure to advise my husband on the news, however their is one question I need to ask before I leave, how soon before I have to stop having sex before it hurts the babies?"

"That all depends on the growth of the babies, and other factors during the time your carrying, but most women can have sex right up the last month before they are to delivered."

"Thank you, I truly understand it greatly Doctor Anderson, I will be sure to tell your secretary out front to make the next appointment."

"Good, just be sure your careful with driving, working and most of all watching your salt intake, take care of yourself Kate, and I will see you soon." He leaves the room to leave her and the nurse to help her off the table, while the nurse cleaned up the room for the next patient.

/

Rita was totally exhausted, she was at a point she could go no longer with keep up with her husband Jackson in the sex department, ever since he found out about the cancer being gone from his body, he's been going non stop the past few hours, wanting to try any angle to get his rocks off for the most part.

She told him, she needed a shower to help with relax her entire muscles of her body, along with her breasts being sore.

When she had gotten out of the bed, she had a feeling, he was going to get up to follow her into the shower, but he didn't, thinking that he might of finally was done for the night.

After spending some time in the shower cleaning up and standing under the shower nozzle with the hot spray hitting the back of her and back, she was starting to feel so much better, plus the fact she she currently starving, and needed to make something to eat to help recharge her energies from the past few hours.

One thing for sure, this has been the best damn vacation she ever had in her life.

When she came out with a towel drying her hair, and around her body, she found her husband not in bed, but rather swimming in the crystal clear pool, along with the waterfall flowing.

"Hey Rita, the water is just great this evening, why don't you come in, even though you just got out of the shower, it's beautiful, and I promise sweetie, to leave you alone for the rest of the evening, I know I had over done it a little for when it comes to our pleasure."

"It's find Jackson, I was just not used to so much sex in a space of a few hours, my body is still some what shaking from all of those orgasms I had caused by you, I will come in, what the hell, might as well enjoy it while, we are still here at the resort."

"Quite true!" It was at this point Rita takes off the towel around her head and the towel around her body, throwing the towels onto the ground, before jumping in to make some what of a large splash, to have him chuckling before heading to the deep end of the pool to do his laps.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st Genie In The Bottle

Castle was so thrilled to hear that Kate was going to have two boys. He wanted to celebrate with taking his wife out for dinner at the Waldolf Astoria.

She agreed, even though she had told him that Doctor Anderson wasn't actually sure if it was two boys, but never the less, we sure they are both alive and doing very well with the growth process.

She was getting dressed in the bedroom, when Castle came from his office having been dress in a tux and tie to have her raise an eyebrow.

"My, I must say Rick, your looking ruggedly handsome this evening." She walks over to him to plant a passionate kiss onto his lips, before he takes her into his arms to respond back.

"If we keep this up Kate, we will never get out of here, come on, are you ready, our car service is waiting for us down stairs?" While making sure he had everything inside his coat pocket with his keys, money, I.D. and credit cards, along with a pen to sign any autographs along the way.

"I am ready Rick, I just hope their won't be too many cameras around with the reporters having to asked just too many questions?" She checks her appearance for the final time in the full length mirror.

"I don't know what is going to happen this evening Kate, all I do know, I just to spend it quietly in a corner of the restaurant with my loving pregnant wife, and then I plan to make mad love to you for the rest of the evening and hopefully the night without having to fall asleep."

She chuckle at her crazy nerdy husband. "Lets go, before I truly attack you, and we won't be able to leave the loft for days."

/

Jim Beckett was watching his wife Johanna interact with Hope Cartwright, the little girl really was amazing, she had adjusted so well the past few days having to be with us.

Johanna asked Jim, on whether or not it would be a good idea to go shopping today with just a few days left of the vacation with the resort." She replied while watching Hope's reaction to the word shopping.

"Sure, we can all go and enjoy the day out, since the weather is just perfect today, I will go call for a jeep, while my both ladies get ready to go shopping."

"How about that Hope?" Johanna says with great excitement for her newly adopted daughter.

Hope ran into her bedroom to be ready for the day, having put on her blue colored sneakers and sweater and her little purse.

Five minutes later the jeep service called to say they will be picking them up in five minutes.

"Thank you, we will be ready." Jim Beckett said to the voice on the phone.

/

It was a wonderful night for Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

Castle was lucky this evening to have only to do two interviews with the reporters in front of the cameras, along with maybe 15 fans wanting his signature, as with his wife Kate Beckett.

Inside the restaurant of the hotel, the food was outstanding having been placed inside a nice little corner, to see the bandstand with the entertainment having to be setting up with the guest having to be Tony Bennett.

The restaurant inside the hotel was packed for the most part, since it was Tony Bennett having to be here this evening.

Kate Beckett was enjoying herself a great deal, she had ordered a roasted chicken to go with mash potatoes, string beans, with a toss salad, with Italian bread, while her husband ordered the Rib Eye steak smothered with onions and mushrooms, along with a baked potato and corn on the cob, salad and the same Italian bread.

The both of them were enjoying each others company, including when the band started up playing, Tony Bennett came out to a thunderous applause from the audience, he asked if anyone was interested in dancing can come up to the dance floor while he was singing with the band behind him.

During the evening Kate and Castle wound up dancing most of the time with the different tunes Bennett would be singing, their were two breaks, before finally when he ended with the final tune to be around midnight.

Castle was able to call for the car service having arrived 30 minutes later, to bring them home along with a great tip that was given to the driver, to have a grin on his face, once he dropped them off in front of the loft complex.

Castle didn't wait long to get his wife into his arms, actually pushing her into the loft's door to attack her with kisses, while the both of them were feeling their oats for the evening, Kate Beckett at that moment pulled down her dress completely, while stepping out of the dress to be completely ready for her husband's assault.

It was at this point he pulled her over to the couch to lay her down, to begin his love making towards his wife for the rest of the evening.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32rd Genie In The Bottle This Chapter for Mature audiences

Sometime later...Castle wound up in the shower with his wife chomping down him, hoping for the last time, he was ready to dropped from sheer exhausted. Even when he was married to Meredith and Gina, he never had the both of them go to the extreme to cripple him for when it comes to sex.

He wasn't complaining for the most part, when it comes to Kate and her hormones. But this was just too much. When he looked down, her head and mouth was buried deep with his cock, he was ready to explode, when he finally does to have him almost scream from the pain that would hit him afterwards, along with falling back against the shower door of the shower.

"Are you done Kate?" He tries to asked her gently.

"I am Rick, did I hurt you, this time around, I am truly sorry for doing so in the process, I just can't help it my beautiful ruggedly handsome husband?" Before grabbing the soap and cloth to finally down her body, as with his with permission, before getting out to dress, along with getting a snack from the kitchen to recharge her energy levels. And then the both were off to sleep finally.

But not until after one final passionate kiss between each other.

/

William was watching Alexis sleep after a very busy day of activities, incuding swimming in the ocean, even though the waters were some what rough during the day despite the hot sun.

Alexis had made sure to put on plenty of sun screen, despite getting a little bit sun burn, William was lucky mostly with just a few spots on his back and shoulder.

When they leave tomorrow night, life in the states will be a great deal easier for the both of them, even if Alexis had the best of both worlds all of her life.

Alexis started to stir in her sleep, when she see her husband to be watching her.

"What are you doing William watching me like that?" Moving on up from the covers to be against the headrest covering her breasts.

"I don't know, on whether I told you enough, on just how beautiful you are Alexis."

"Actually not in a few days William, but I forgive you never the less, now come back to bed to make me happy for the rest of the evening."

Moves around the other side of the bed, before climbing onto Alexis body starting with her kissing her very roughly, for which she didn't mind one bit.

She loved his strong, well built muscle body, since he was working out once a week at the gym with his precinct buddies.

Alexis was starting to show with the baby bump, William had started to kiss that area of her stomach making sure not to hurt her with his body.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd Genie In The Bottle

For Mature Audiences for this chapter

William continued his onslaught of Alexis, with butterfly kisses throughout her entire body having to start with the baby bump. Before heading on down to her opening, before going down to her feet.

Seeing that her both feet and ankles were swallow, he decided to use lotion to massage both of her feet to have her tickle most of the time he was rubbing her feet and toes, she would have to get back at him with the same type of tickle torture.

Otherwise after awhile, he went back up to her breasts to massage them with his palms, while playing with her both nipples already erected from excitement.

"Tell me you want of this Alexis, or rather you have me inside of you?" Before moving up to kiss her neck and shoulders very gently.

"There is a question I can answer right now, I need you very badly Will to be inside of me right now, before I just die from love starvation." He chuckled at her with that phrase she had just said to him, knowing full well he could not be stopped with his love haze at the moment.

/

Jenny was watching her husband Kevin Ryan having a great time fishing off the harbor pied, with the other members of the resort, it was a beautiful day with the sun blazing away in the low eighties.

Jenny had made sure to place on her sun block with the sun, while she was able to place some of it on her husband's neck, arms and legs with the shorts he was wearing the day.

Fishing was really good today, many of the fishermen on the pied were catching flounder and several types for great eating for dinner.

Ryan was able to use the bait he had brought from the tackle bait store near the road of the harbor, he was able to pick up a fishing pole, reel, worms and flys, to catch the different type of fish, and place them into the container he was able to purchase, using his credit card.

When he had come over to Jenny, asking on whether she was bored.

"Are you Kidding Kevin, I am loving every minute of this today, we still have three more days left of our vacation, I plan to take every advantage of this day and the others." She replies with such excitement, before getting up from her seat to kiss her husband, along with whispering into ear, about wanting to go swimming in the nude back at their rooms for several hours making love.

"I am game Jenny, lets me pack up all this equipment, since our jeep was left for us to drive back to the bait Tackle shop to return all this stuff, as for the fish I will give to the others as a gift from us, unless your interested in cooking it either tonight or tomorrow."

"I will cook them tonight after we are done in the pool and all of the other activities." She winked at him, giving the hint once again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Genie In The Bottle

Samuels having to be working in his office with his partner Jake, were going over the last of the paper work for today, along with a listing of new customers arriving to the resort, with a total of 15 new couples to be a record.

"I must say, we are doing really well Samuels, ever since that little ploy of yours worked, the resort is doing really well once again."

"I agree with you, plus the fact we have three couples leaving tomorrow night on the jet back to the United States, but for now, since we are done here, I have a date with my wife in the bath tub, she is waiting for me, so if you will excuse me."

"Sure, have a great time with your date in the bathtub." He chuckled, while Samuels left, leaving him to check the computer to finish up with logging in.

Ten minutes later Samuels arrived home, there was a note left for him to come to the bath room.

He laughed at the note. He went into the bedroom, to drop out of his clothes, while passing the mirror to check his body form.

He knocked on the door to let his wife know he has arrived home. "What are you waiting for Samuels, a truck to hit you to get inside the tub with your wife?" She smiled with a huge grin when she saw her husband's groin area having to be growing with excitement. Her mouth was watering at the moment he stepped into the tub behind her, the water was hot, just the way he liked it, just enough not to burn the skin.

She leans back into his chest, while he grabs her breasts to play with her both nipples standing erect, she moans.

Its at this point, he tells her, he loves her a great deal, along with having his baby.

/

Ryan was cooking up a storm with the fish he had caught off the harbor pied, Jenny was watching him, while laughing at him, since he had no idea what he was doing in the first place.

He was able to take a sample of his cooking, with the garlic having been added and the additional butter to be tasting really good by his standards.

"You want to come over and try a small piece, before I make the rest of the items to go with this fish?"

She walks over from the table to the stove to try a small piece her husband was handing to her, into her mouth, while taking the flounder into her mouth to be really tasty.

And then she started to play with his mind and body. Since he had on just a robe to cover himself, she put hand under his robe to place with his penis growing under neath.

Since the fish was finished, he turned off the stove placing a cover on the frying pan for later, he then pulled his wife into the bedroom to finish what she started with him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Genie In The Bottle

Jenny was enjoying herself, even though having to be careful with being eight months pregnant, even if her doctor haven't told her she wasn't able to have sex any more, having to be in the eight month.

But at this point, her husband didn't care less, he was in the thrones of passion right now, using a position that would not hurt his wife in the first place, while in the bedroom.

With this being the third round, she was exhausted mostly, along with finally her husband to finish up.

Afterwards having to be sleeping in his arms after an hour, she needed to get herself into the shower, without having to wake up her husband Kevin.

She made it, without making any noise from any quick movements from the bed, to head into the shower.

/

Hank and Judith were sad to be leaving the resort in four hours, everything of theirs was all packed for the trip back to the United States.

The both of them were sitting on the beach with the sun setting, their flight would be coming up soon.

"You know Judith, at least we are going back home with our health intact, and having a better life style." He says before getting up to walk over to the edge of the ocean waters, while his wife followed."Do you know what I like us to do for the last time, is to skinny dip at our age, with the water having to be some what warm?"

"I would love to Hank, since there is no one around, lets get in and have fun."

They both take off their clothes before running into the waters jumping into the waves.

They were having the best of times with each other, it was sad they had to leave the beach an hour later to be ready for the trip home.

/

It was same for Jim, Johanna and Hope Cartwright, they were ready for their driver to pick them up to take all three to the heliport to wait for their jet.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Genie In The Bottle

Hank, Judith, Jim and Johanna were able to finally relax on the jet after taking off, along with Hope Cartwright. She had fallen asleep right away next to Johanna.

Jim asked Johanna on whether Hope was all right. "Of course, she is fine Jim, she is just exhausted mostly, and it's going to take some time for her to get use to living with us back in the states."

"I understand Johanna, lets settle in for the trip back home, there is going to be a number of changes made with for when it comes to our life styles."

"I agree sweetie." Before placing a blanket on Hope while she is asleep.

/

Jackson Hunt and Rita decided to check around the resort, they happened to find a dance hall a few miles from the resort, called the Arabian Nights. It was very exotic, everyone was able to change into a female or male Genie's to dress as the part of the dance hall playing all kinds of music to suit the needs of the customers.

Hunt and Rita, just couldn't believe it having found a place like this on the islands.

They were walked over to their own table towards the back of the dance floor, while the waitress had handed them a menu of the choices of foods and drinks, plus a listing of the songs to be played having to asked the local group to play.

Every seat was taken despite having to be in the middle of the afternoon.

"I must tell you, Rita, this is wonderful!" While checking out the place.

"It's going to be sad, for when we leave this resort, this has been a truly remarkable vacation up to this point." She says once the waitress came over with their drinks.

"I know, at least I know now, my cancer is no longer around to wreck havoc on my life."

"Among other things as well Jackson." He knew very well with what she meant in regard to what she just said to him.

"That's later my dear wife, right now lets enjoy this while it lasts."

/

Anna Belle was in her glory with her husband being home. She however still suspected, he was up to no good for when it came to that fake shooting to drum up more business, along with the donations having to be pouring in.

She really didn't care at this point, all she wanted was to spend more time with her husband Samuels.

After their bath, she had found him had fallen asleep in the bedroom, after several rounds of wonderful sex between the both of them, she was mostly feeling good about herself, along with the fact of now being pregnant to make things some what better between the both of them.

She left him to sleep in bedroom, while she went to make something to eat first before getting onto the computer to read her favorite fan fiction on the internet.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Genie In The Bottle

William was talking to Alexis having taken a walk down to the beach, it was early morning, along with the tide was starting to come in.

"You know Alexis, I have wondering what had happened to our special wish myself and Ryan were supposed to be getting, once solving the fake crime by Samuels."

"Maybe you still will be getting it, we have two more days left for our vacation here at the resort." She says with kicking pieces of little rocks from her toes having to be walking barefoot.

All of a sudden out of no where Wayland the genie appears in front of the both of them.

"William, I am here to grant you one special wish from the owner of the resort Samuels, what would you like to wish for?"

William walks up to Wayland's ear to say, he wishes to own a condo somewhere near the 12th precinct.

"Very well, your wish has been granted, look for it in a few weeks once your home back in the States." It was at this point he disappeared.

"I am always amazed on how he does that all of the time with disappearing Alexis."

"I know, come on lets go back to our place and swim in the pool, I feel the need to run a few laps before I attack you with my lips on your lovely, sexy body." She says with a twinkle in her eye before pulling him along.

"Oh really!, how about I do the same to you, to make you scream asking me for more all of the time, lets try for one of our marathon sessions before going home."

"I am willing, able and ready any time William."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Genie In The Bottle

William was talking to Alexis having taken a walk down to the beach, it was early morning, along with the tide was starting to come in.

"You know Alexis, I have wondering what had happened to our special wish myself and Ryan were supposed to be getting, once solving the fake crime by Samuels."

"Maybe you still will be getting it, we have two more days left for our vacation here at the resort." She says with kicking pieces of little rocks from her toes having to be walking barefoot.

All of a sudden out of no where Wayland the genie appears in front of the both of them.

"William, I am here to grant you one special wish from the owner of the resort Samuels, what would you like to wish for?"

William walks up to Wayland's ear to say, he wishes to own a condo somewhere near the 12th precinct.

"Very well, your wish has been granted, look for it in a few weeks once your home back in the States." It was at this point he disappeared.

"I am always amazed on how he does that all of the time with disappearing Alexis."

"I know, come on lets go back to our place and swim in the pool, I feel the need to run a few laps before I attack you with my lips on your lovely, sexy body." She says with a twinkle in her eye before pulling him along.

"Oh really!, how about I do the same to you, to make you scream asking me for more all of the time, lets try for one of our marathon sessions before going home."

"I am willing, able and ready any time William."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Genie In The Bottle

FINAL CHAPTER

The final three couples will be leaving this evening, Samuels was telling his wife Anna Belle after last night activities.

"William and Alexis, Jenny and Kevin, along with Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita, it's been a remarkable few weeks with everyone, and they will be missed, but so much more richer in the process." Samuels says while having a late breakfast with his wife Anna Belle before heading on over to his office.

All three of the couples were getting ready for the evening, each and everyone of them were sad in leaving, but wound up with a wealth of rewards from their genie's.

Alexis looked over at William in bed, she was sad with leaving, she was hoping to come back one day to this beautiful place, after the wonderful time the both of them had.

She has a number of things to be used to now with the changes in her life, along with the baby having to be on it's way, besides the changes with her up and coming husband with his job position, and what ever he had asked for when it came to his final wish from the owner.

It would be the same for Kevin Ryan and his final wish, Jenny, was still trying to figured out what he had wished for, she would eventually fine out, when she and Kevin arrive home.

/

It was getting late...

Samuels had made sure to send the drivers to pick up the last of the customers to head back to the United States, he was flying the plane back this time around with Jake, while his wife Anna Belle looked on from her vehicle, when everyone finally arrived to the heliport.

While everyone of their things were placed in the cargo hold for the trip back, the weather for the late evening was some what cooler then normal.

Once everyone was set in their seats, Samuels made the announcement they would be taking off in a few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to be your pilot and host for your vacation this past week, please relax and enjoy your trip back to the states?"

Sometime later, everyone had gotten together for a final toast of the trip.

In unison. "To great adventures", when everyone glasses click for the final toast.

THE END


End file.
